Las casualidades son las cicatrices del destino
by ranko0103
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si la vida que creías tener no es la verdadera? Buscando respuestas, Ranma va en busca de la vida que perdió, recolectando pequeños trozos de sus recuerdos irá descubriendo que las personas que conocía viven en mundos distintos y que su destino con Akane ya no existe ¡ACTUALIZADO! ¡Gracias por la paciencia!
1. Cien sueños por uno (Parte 1)

**Capítulo 1: 100 sueños por uno (capítulo 1)**

 _Observaba sus manos con intranquilidad, luego posó su mirada en el infinito. La luz cálida de aquella tarde de primavera calentaba su espalda, era un sentimiento único y lleno de tranquilidad. De su boca salió un suspiro y a lo lejos escuchó una voz. Una muchacha de cortos cabellos le daba la espalda, estaba de pie frente a él. Con ropa escolar de color verde agua, con sus manos posadas atrás. Observó nuevamente el tenue amanecer y la escuchó una vez más. "Es hora de despertar, Ranma" La voz le tranquilizaba su corazón. Como si hubiera estado esperando por ella toda su existencia. Su imagen era borrosa, hasta que una mariposa blanca pasó por su lado y dió con su sonrisa._

La alarma del reloj inundaba de bulla la habitación. Era un cuarto pequeño, antiguo y a su lado dormía una joven pelirroja. Perezosamente se sentó en el futón y tocó sus mejillas.

 _"¿Lágrimas?"_ se preguntó el joven azabache mientras las apartaba con sus manos ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo soñaba con lo mismo y despertaba con este sentimiento de vacío? Finalmente se levantó cuidadosamente tratando de esquivar a la joven que dormía tranquilamente entre latas de cerveza y casi desnuda.

Se paseó por la habitación y se observó al espejo, llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior y su rostro era un desastre. Se dio dos fuertes palmadas en las mejillas y comenzó a recoger el desorden que tenía en su pieza. En ello escuchó la voz de hombre que le llamaba.

-¡Ranma! ¡Es hora de desayunar! – la voz provenía del primer piso. El joven azabache se vistió rápidamente con una polera gris, pantalones de mezclilla y una chaqueta de cuero café. Tomó su bolso y dio una última mirada a la jovencita. " _Última vez que duermes acá Ranko"_ pensó el muchacho antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse hacia donde lo llamaban.

Bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta el comedor. Era una residencia universitaria, antigua a su gusto pero era lo único que conocía como hogar. La luz de la mañana llenaba el lugar, atravesando los grandes ventanales dejando ver que la densa neblina estaba desapareciendo.

-Ryoga, buenos días- dijo mientras se sentaba en el mesón, se sujetó su cabeza y observó como el hombre le servía un desayuno occidental, de tostadas con mermelada y café.

-Parece que la fiesta fue dura ayer – En el joven de filosos colmillos le dio una sonrisa pícara – Ranko otra vez se fue a dormir a tu pieza, eres un pillo.

-No me digas nada. Cada vez que trato de estudiar llega a hacer una fiesta a mi pieza. Y no solo ella, sino que todos los locos que viven acá – Ranma dio un sorbo a su café, bastante amargo para su gusto.

-Eso es porque eres muy fácil de persuadir – Ryoga se posó en el mesón y observó la hora en el reloj de la cocina – Oye…¿no tenías una entrevista en la universidad hoy? –El joven azabache al escucharlo escupió el café en el rostro del muchacho.

-¡Demonios! ¡Estoy atrasado! – Ranma tomó rápidamente su bolso y se dirigió a la salida de la residencia.

Del rostro de Ryoga corrían gotas de café. Era alto y delgado, de unos 27 años y dueño de la residencia Hibiki, heredada de su padre. Apretó los dientes y dejó salir un grito.

-¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Te aumentaré la renta de este mes! – Tras la bulla, la sensual pelirroja asomó su rostro por la cocina, llevaba una polera blanca de tiritas y pantaletas del mismo color, su pelo estaba alborotado, pero no le importaba. Al ver a Ryoga le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Ranma ya va tarde otra vez ¿No? – preguntó mientras se sentaba junto al hombre de bandana amarilla dándole un gran bostezo– No sé por qué se esfuerza tanto, este año otra vez le irá mal – con una mano y pasando por encima del joven sacó una cerveza fría.

-Eso es porque no lo dejas en paz Ranko – Ryoga estaba sonrojado al ver a la fémina casi en ropa interior – y… es muy temprano para beber ¿No lo crees?

-Bah…eres un aguafiestas Ryo-chan- La joven de pelos de fuego le dio un breve beso en la mejilla a su compañero de casa y desapareció por donde había llegado.

* * *

Corriendo a toda velocidad por las calles del centro de Osaka, Ranma trataba de alcanzar el tren que lo llevaría a su universidad. Hoy era un día importante para él, finalmente había logrado concertar una entrevista con el director del departamento de ciencias económicas, iba en su último año y necesitaba urgentemente encontrar trabajo. El dinero que le enviaba su abuelo no le alcanzaba para pagar la renta ni menos para comer. Ya estaba cansado de terminar el mes solo con las cajas de ramen que le enviaba su único familiar. Tenía 24 años y, en comparación con sus compañeros de generación, era el único que había repetido dos veces el examen final. Pero esta vez sería distinto. Este año sí sacaría la licenciatura y encontraría un buen trabajo, no podía seguir viviendo a costa de Ryoga y en esa residencia que se caía a pedazos.

Pasó la tarjeta de estudiantes para pagar el boleto del tren y escuchó su llegada. Apresuró el paso sin importarle nada más, debía llegar a tiempo, este día debía lograr llegar sin ningún tipo de retraso. Su pelo azabache amarrado por una media cola se movía al compás de sus piernas, al dar la vuelta para alcanzar el tren golpeó con todas sus fuerzas algo o más bien a alguien, cayendo ambos al piso. El primer pito del cierre de puertas llegó a sus oídos. Observó para todos lados y vio que al lado de él, una mujer de pelo largo fue arrollada por su culpa. A su alrededor habían carpetas esparcidas en el piso.

-Discúlpeme, por favor- Ranma comenzó a recoger rápidamente las pertenencias de la mujer, sin darle la cara, sentía demasiada vergüenza por lo que había hecho. _"Eres un torpe Ranma Saotome"_ replicaba en su mente.

La mujer sostenía su cabeza con una mano, tapándose el rostro. Llevaba una vestido largo de color amarillo, zapatos de tacón bajo blancos, un sweater rosa pálido, su pelo caía en sus hombros y estaba ligeramente recogido con un moño bajo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a ayudarle a recoger sus cosas. Ranma por su lado estaba nervioso, las puertas se cerrarían en cualquier minuto. Se paró velozmente, tomando uno de los cuadernos de la mujer y le ofreció su mano para que se levantara.

Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, la muchacha levantó su mirada y tras ver la intensa mirada azul del joven, dio una gran sonrisa. El silencio inundo el lugar, el pito del tren ya no se escuchaba, las personas a su alrededor se quedaron quietas y solo se escuchaba el tic tac de un reloj. El suave aleteo de una mariposa blanca pasó entre ambos y una brisa elevó las últimas hojas de otoño que quedaban de la estación. Ranma quedó estático y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó suavemente la mujer mientras tomaba la mano de él y se levantaba - ¿Te pegaste en alguna parte?

El joven azabache volvió a tierra y escuchó nuevamente el sonido del tren, recordando que iba atrasado a su entrevista, sin antes tocar su rostro y dar cuenta que estaba llorando. La mujer lo vio extrañado, terminó de recoger sus cosas, el bolso y sus carpetas.

-Es mejor que te apresures – La muchacha gentilmente le dio un golpecito en el hombro, una leve reverencia y se alejó.

Ranma observó cómo se apartaba y sintió el calor del sol en su espalda, un sentimiento de tranquilidad lo inundaba ¿Qué demonios había pasado? El último pito del cierre de puertas sonó despejando sus pensamientos, rápidamente dio vuelta y entró al tren.

Dentro, observó desesperadamente a ver si la encontraba fuera del vagón y allí estaba. Sentada delicadamente, limpiaba con su dedo índice y un poco de saliva la rodilla, acomodaba su cabello de tonos azules que danzaba con el viento y una mariposa blanca revoloteaba a su lado. Sin duda aquella sonrisa la había visto en algún lugar, pero ¿Dónde? Observó sus manos y dio cuenta que sostenía un pequeño libro. Le pertenecía a ella y sin quererlo, se lo había quedado. Sonrío para sí y el tren comenzó a avanzar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de terminar mi primer fanfic **"El amor no es algo que simplemente puedas intentar"** llegaron a mi mente muchas ideas de fanfics, algunos graciosos, otros más tensos, pero finalmente me decidí por esta historia. Si bien suena como UA, no lo es. Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Espero ansiosa sus reviews ^^

Aprovecho el espacio para responder quienes dejaron comentarios en el capítulo final de mi otro fanfic. ****

Andy-Saotome-Tendo Muchas gracias por terminar de leerlo! espero y este también sea de tu agrado ^^  
VeronicaDestroyer09 Gracias por llegar hasta el final!  
rosefe-123 Hahaha sí, trate que siguiera un poco la línea de la serie :D  
nancyriny Muchas gracias por tus palabras TT este fic será un poco más amoroso hehehe  
Nube Escarlata Hahaha no te preocupes! tú preocupa de seguir con tu hermoso fic! *O*  
TheRainbowBehindTheStorm Cuando leí tu comentario me sentí tan feliz! de verdad muchas muchas gracias!  
crs852456 que sería de ranma 1/2? sin partes graciosas? hahaha un abrazo!


	2. Cien sueños por uno (Parte 2)

**Capítulo 1: 100 sueños por uno (parte 2)**

 _Se encontraba rodeada por diminutas estelas de color verde fluorescente que dejaba el avance de las luciérnagas. Sus manos apretaban ligeramente su yukata tratando de desviar el nerviosismo que sentía. Con fuerza, cada latido trataba de salir por su boca ¿Era real lo que escuchaba? Volvió a oír su voz. Levantó su rostro y notó cómo el muchacho azabache tomaba de sus manos con fuerza. A lo lejos las personas aplaudían mientras el fuego de color prendía el cielo. Posó su mirada en los ojos azules del joven tras notar la seriedad en su voz "Entonces ¿Cuál es tu respuesta Akane?" le preguntó. De su boca no salían palabras, finalmente su corazón sería recompensado, por t_ odo el tiempo que había esperado por él. _Dejó salir un suspiro. Hoy todo cambiaría, y mientras tomaba valor, una gran explosión sonó alumbrando sus rostros, viendo como una pequeña mariposa revoloteaba a su alrededor._

El brillo del amanecer se colaba por la ventana de la habitación. Con asombro, la mujer se levantó de golpe, sin antes notar lo acelerado que estaban sus latidos. Dejó salir sus delgadas piernas del cobertor para luego dar un gran bostezo y estirar sus brazos. Se acercó a la ventana para abrir las cortinas y posó ambas manos en su pecho para calmar lo que sentía _"Una vez más, esos ojos…"_ pensó la muchacha de pelo largo, oscuro y con leves tonos azulados.

Akane no recordaba desde cuándo amanecía con aquel sentimiento de inquietud y felicidad. Pero extrañamente, agradecía de que aquella mirada la despertara todos los días, le daba ánimos de continuar a pesar de lo mal que pudiera estar su vida. Con el positivismo que la caracterizaba, se dijo a si misma que hoy también sería otra gran jornada y se amarró el pelo con una cola baja.

Tras vestirse, se dirigió al salón del departamento. Era un lugar pequeño pero bastante acogedor y femenino. Contaba con una pieza, en el mesón central habían algunas fotografías, en cada esquina había una planta que adornaba que le entregaba frescura al lugar. Llevaba puesto una larga falda de color amarillo y un sweater de color rosa pálido, se dirigió a la cocina para prender el hervidor y preparar el desayuno. Tras terminar, se acercó al altar y dejó el desayuno servido, mientras prendía un incienso.

-Feliz aniversario querido – dijo la mujer mientras veía fijamente la fotografía de un hombre de lentes que sonreía agraciadamente. Akane le sonrió de vuelta y escuchó el sonido del teléfono parándose automáticamente – Sí ¿Buenos días? – contestó.

-Querida Akane, buenos días.

-¡Oh! Nodoka- san, buenos días.

-Lamento llamarte tan temprano, pero Yuka chan se ha resfriado y, bueno… sé que hoy es un día importante para ti…pero por favor, necesitamos de tu ayuda acá en el jardín- la voz de la mujer tras el teléfono sonaba preocupada.

-Claro, por supuesto que iré. No se preocupe, estaré allá, muchas gracias por confiar en mí – Akane colgó el teléfono y rió para sí, moviendo sus brazos en señal de victoria. No había nada que le hiciera más feliz que las personas confiaran en ella. Corrió nuevamente al altar, apagó el incienso y con una gran sonrisa tomó la fotografía – Hoy sin duda será un excelente día querido.

Tomó del arrimo su bolso marrón, sin antes observarse al espejo y ordenar sus cabellos. Buscó las carpetas, sacó del cajón un pequeño libro y abrió la puerta del departamento, dando una reverencia, salió corriendo.

Había salido con tiempo, por ende aprovechó de observar como las últimas hojas de estación caían al compás de cada soplido de viento. A ella llegó una vez la mirada intensa del joven azabache que, como cada noche, la visitaba en sus sueños. _"Su manos eran realmente fuertes…"_ pensó Akane mientras observaba las suyas y las tocaba. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar la llegada del tren a la estación, sacó su tarjeta para pagar y notó que no era el que esperaba.

Bajó las escaleras sin apuro, el tiempo de sobra le daría unos minutos para pasar a la florería antes de ir a trabajar. Miró su bolso y sin darse cuenta, como si una ola de mar la hubiera golpeado, cayó al suelo. Comenzó a notar un pequeño dolor en su rodilla izquierda y la cabeza le daba vueltas. A lo lejos escuchó la voz de un joven quien torpemente recogía las cosas del suelo y le pedía disculpas. Akane abrió sus ojos y lo vio. Vestido de chaqueta y unos jeans, con un bolso destartalado y de cabello azabache desordenado, el joven estaba delante de ella ofreciendo su ayuda para levantarla del suelo. Sin embargo al tocar su mano, sintió como su corazón dejó de latir. Las hojas de otoño subieron por el aire, el tiempo se detuvo y solo logró posar su mirada para alcanzar los ojos de él. Sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse, no podía detenerlos y en cualquier momento el corazón se le escaparía por la boca. _"¿Cuál es tu respuesta?"_ la voz la sacó del trance y vio como de la mirada del muchacho escapaban tímidas lágrimas.

Akane asustada, le preguntó si estaba bien y si no estaba herido. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta de parte de él. El pito del tren sonó y notó como el muchacho respondió a éste mirando hacia ambos lados angustiado. La mujer lo observó detenidamente, era más alto que ella, de contextura delgada y mucho más joven. Todo un universitario. Al pensar en ello le sonrió y le dio una palmada en su hombro para alentarlo a que subiera de una vez al tren, girándose y retomando su camino. Espero unos segundos y volvió a girarse para verlo partir. Observó como la espalda del joven se apartaba de ella rápidamente y antes de notar como las puertas se cerraban entre ellos, el revoloteo de una blanca mariposa iba tras la estela que él había dejado.

Akane sonrió tiernamente, buscó un lugar para sentarse y esperó la llegada del próximo tren.

* * *

Finalmente Ranma había llegado a la universidad, con la agilidad que lo caracterizaba atravesó por el pasillo principal de su facultad y tomando una gran bocanada de aire tocó la puerta del director del departamento. Escuchó positivamente la voz del hombre y permitió que ingresara.

-Buenos días my student – el hombre era tozudo, con un bronceado impecable y leves tonos rubios en su cabello- por favor, please, sit down. Con su mano derecha Ranma acarició sus cabellera, ordenándose lo más que podía, se sentó frente al hombre.

-Buenos días Director Kuno, no sabe cuánto esperaba esta oportunidad – sonrió Ranma.

-Me gusta tu actitud jovencito, sé que la has tenido difícil, pero no te preocupes. Acá tu Director te ayudará – Levantándose con entusiasmo el hombre plantó tres carpetas frente al muchacho – Elige una de estas tres y tu futuro será resplandeciente.

Ranma entusiasmado saltó al ver que frente a él estaría su nuevo futuro, un nuevo trabajo y por fin la vida le sonreiría. Tras la muerte de su padre, tuvo que hacerse cargo del cuidado de su abuelo, del pago de las deudas y de su universidad. Pero sabría que finalmente tendría una oportunidad de ser feliz y estaba delante de él. Observó la mirada fiera del Director Kuno y con fuerza tomó una de las carpetas.

-Oh…¡Realmente la suerte te persigue muchacho! – El Director sonrió . Ranma abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leer.

-Pe…pero qué tipo de trabajo es este?! ¿Ayudante? ¡¿Que tengo que viajar hoy mismo!? – Gritó el joven.

-Calm down, calm down. Todos comenzamos a trabajar con pequeñas tareas para ir avanzando y no estarás solo, mi hija Nabiki te acompañará- Al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha, a Ranma le recorrió un escalofrío. Sabía perfectamente quien era Nabiki, la única heredera de la dinastía Kuno y la primera en su clase. En ello, las puertas del salón se abren de par en par.

-¿Estás listo querido "secretario"?- Preguntó la guapa muchacha. Nabiki tenía el pelo castaño, ondulado y largo hasta las caderas. Llevaba puesto una falda de tuvo hasta las rodillas y un blazer estampado.

-¡Querida hija! Todo está listo. Te presento a Ranma Sotome, él te ayudará a encontrar un lugar para la nueva facultad – El joven azabache al notar que había dicho mal su apellido le dio una mirada de odio al hombre.

-No es el más inteligente pero, para escribir direcciones no necesita mucho cerebro – Nabiki se dio media vuelta y con el dedo índice le indicó al joven que la siguiera.

-Espero que al menos la paga valga la pena…- Ranma, resignado a su suerte, dejó salir un gran suspiro y fue tras la muchacha, mientras atrás de ellos los despedía el director, quién abrió las otras dos carpetas dejando ver que las tres tenían escrito lo mismo.

Ambos se encontraban en la puerta principal de la facultad y un auto de lujo fue a su encuentro. El joven azabache estaba confundido, por qué la familia Kuno, si tenía tanto dinero, contrataban a alguien de la facultad o dejaban la tarea de encontrar un nuevo terreno a la misma hija del director. Nabiki fue la primera en sentarse y al lado de ella se subió Saotome. El coche comenzó a avanzar.

Con una sonrisa pícara la muchacha de pelo castaño, observó a su acompañante y posó su mano en la rodilla de él, logrando un sonrojo inmediato en el rostro del joven.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez Ranma? – Preguntó Nabiki mientras acercaba aún más su cuerpo, sin embargo Ranma se apartó.

-No caeré otra vez Nabiki – el azabache apartó su cuerpo del de ella, sin poder evitar que sus labios fueran atrapados contra los de ella. Su corazón no logró sentir nada, estaba vacío, no palpitaba.

-Siempre fuiste tan amargo... – Nabiki se apartó de él, arregló su cabello y su falda. Ranma por su parte posó su mirada en la ventana, esquivando cualquier tipo de conversación _"Fuiste tú quien me convirtió es esto",_ pensó. En ello, escuchó como la joven le recordaba al chofer dónde debían ir. "Nerima…" Ranma sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza, cerró con fuerza sus ojos y perdió la conciencia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Al final segundo capítulo, en comparación con mi otro fanfic, éste lo haré de capítulos más cortos pero con actualizaciones más seguidas. Espero les haya gustado, ya en el próximo se revelará un poco más la verdad. Agradezco a cada una de las personas que me ha comenzado a acompañar en esta nueva aventura ^^, por cierto ¿Adivinaron quién es el esposo de Akane? hehehe**

 **tzeldesaotome** Espero y te guste lo que se viene! gracias por el apoyo.

 **litapaz** Me cuesta escribir románticamente, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo ^^

 **Haruri Saotome** El llanto de Ranma es algo incontrolable, ya descubrirán por qué, gracias por leer!

 **nancyriny** Muchas gracias por leer mi segundo fanfic! Claro que no es un UA, ya en el próximo capítulo se sabrá algo más. Un abrazo!

 **rosefe-123** Acá estamos con la segunda patita! :D

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo** La mariposa blanca viene de una leyenda japonesa ^^, gracias por leerme!

 **Encabronada** Espero ir mejorando en la forma de escribir, pienso muy rápido y me cuesta bajar las ideas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Nos vemos pronto! ^^ espero sus comentarios e ideas


	3. A veces lo lógico es lo más difícil p1

_-No caeré otra vez Nabiki – el azabache apartó su cuerpo del de ella, sin embargo no pudo evitar que sus labios fueran poseídos. Aunque en su corazón no logró sentir nada, estaba vacío, no palpitaba._

 _-Siempre fuiste tan amargo – Nabiki se apartó de él, arregló su cabello y su falda. Ranma por su parte posó su mirada en la ventana, esquivando cualquier tipo de conversación, solo escuchó como la joven le indicaba al chofer dónde debían ir. "Nerima…" Al pensar en ello, Saotome sintió una punzada en el pecho ahogándose en su propio aire._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: A veces lo lógico es lo más difícil (parte 1)**

-Despierta dormilón – Ranma abrió sus ojos de golpe al sentir el tibio aliento en su oreja – Ya llegamos al hotel – Nabiki se bajó del automóvil ayudada por el chofer. El joven azabache por su parte, aún mareado y sin entender nada, abrió con pesar la puerta.

-¿Dónde…dónde estamos?- preguntó mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Estamos en Nerima, viajamos 6 horas y nunca despertaste – mencionó la castaña con sonrisa de medio lado – No creí que te molestaba tanto mi presencia como para hacerte el dormido por tanto tiempo.

-No…yo.. ¿Dormido?- La cabeza de Ranma daba vueltas hasta que dio cuenta que estaba frente a un hotel bastante lujoso, olvidándose un poco del dolor.

-Nos quedaremos esta noche acá, mañana comenzaremos la búsqueda – Nabiki con brusquedad le arroja unas llaves a Ranma, quien rápidamente las sujeta con una mano – Son las llaves de tu habitación- Sin decir más la muchacha entró al hotel dejándolo solo.

El joven azabache sintió como el frío se calaba en sus huesos, aún no entendía que había ocurrido con él, si bien en muy pocas ocasiones había viajado fuera de Osaka, un viaje tan largo no debía haberle afectado tanto. Bostezó y observó extrañado el panorama. Parecía una ciudad bastante residencial. No habían edificios altos y las calles eran angostas.

-Rayos…y ¿Ahora dónde estoy? Nabiki como siempre me mete en este tipo de problemas – Ranma tomó su teléfono para ver qué hora era y dio cuenta de las llamadas perdidas que tenía. Seis de ellas eran de parte de Ryoga. Sin pensarlo lo llamó, debía informarle que no pasaría la noche en casa.

-¡Desgraciado! ¿Dónde te has metido todo el día? – Los gritos de ryoga se sentían fuera del teléfono.

-No me grites, que tengo dolor de cabeza. Hoy no llego a dormir.

-¿Hmm? Te metiste en problemas otra vez.

-¡Cállate! No es eso, es por trabajo.

-De todas maneras te llamaba porque te están buscando. Mousse finalmente te encontró. – Ranma al escuchar el nombre quedó en blanco, como si su alma se hubiera salido del cuerpo -¿Me estás escuchando? Ranma no quiero problemas acá, debes solucionar tus deudas con ese sujeto. Si no fuera por Ranko, hubieran destruido el lugar.

-Sí, lo sé. Te prometo que ganaré lo suficiente para que ese desgraciado no se vuelva aparecer- La mirada del azabache estaba llena de preocupación, alcanzó con su mano izquierda su paquete de cigarrillos, sacando uno y posándolo en sus labios -¿Cómo está ella?- lo prendió.

-¿Ranko? Tu sabes que para ella ganarse la atención de los hombres es parte de su trabajo, los invitó a unas copas y están divirtiéndose en tu pieza.

-¿Qué? Sácalos de allí.

-¿Estás loco? Después de registrar todo, al fin se calmaron. Sabes que esto no te saldrá gratis y Ranko se aprovechará de ti otra vez.

El joven azabache dejó salir un gran suspiro, se dejó caer por la pared de la entrada del hotel y apoyó sus brazos en las rodillas – Lo sé…lo sé…- respondió desanimado.

\- Ranma, no es sano que te arranques y cambies de sitio cada vez que te encuentran. Debes agradecer tener un hermano mayor que se preocupe de ti – Ryoga sonreía tras la línea telefónica.

-Hermano mayor, por favor, si tanto te preocupas por mí, ¡Paga las deudas de mi maldito padre!- De un momento a otro, Ranma dejó de escuchar la voz de Ryoga y solo quedó acompañado por el tono de llamada- Maldito…¡No me dejes hablando solo!

* * *

En Osaka una joven se despedía alegremente de un grupo de niños, quienes la abrazaban con ternura.

-Gracias por venir a vernos Akane-san! – gritaban los pequeños al unísono.

-Ellos tiene toda la razón, como siempre son felices que vengas por estos lados – Una mujer de corta cabellera, de unos 50 años le sonreía.

-Muchas gracias a usted Nodoka-san por confiar en mí, realmente hace bien estar con estos monstros – Akane acariciaba la cabeza de dos pequeños. En ello ve como la mujer le entrega un pequeño ramo de flores.

-Toma, es para Ono, pídele disculpas de nuestra parte por el atraso- Akane observó los crisantemos y tras ello asintió con alegría.

-¡Claro! Estará feliz.

-Querida Akane, ¿Mañana podrás venir otra vez?

-Por…por supuesto! Cuenten conmigo. Pequeños me tengo que ir, pero mañana volveremos a jugar – La joven peliazul, dio una reverencia y se despidió con una gran sonrisa de los niños. Ante su partida Nodoka la observaba con melancolía.

-Yo no entiendo por qué es tan testaruda y no se busca un nuevo hombre- Atrás de ella apareció una joven de pelo azabache largo, con mirada aguda y de enfado.

-Kodachi no hables así. Sé que también estás preocupada por Akane chan, pero su corazón aún no está preparado- Nodoka cerró sus ojos y dio un giro para volver a ingresar al salón.

-¿Preparado? ¡Han pasado 3 años!- gritó con fuerza la joven.

-Shhh- Nodoka hizo que Kodachi bajara su tono de voz por los niños que aún quedaban en el lugar.

-Akane no terminó sus estudios para casarse y en menos de dos meses él se fue, no es justo para ella. Debe encontrar a otro hombre y ser feliz.

-Yo también quiero lo mismo pero…- ambas cerraron sus ojos, pensativas.

En ello sin darse cuenta un hombre de cabello castaño corto de unos 35 años, con traje de oficina hacía ingreso al jardín de menores – Buenas tardes…- Ambas mujeres al escuchar la voz profunda saltaron de sus asientos y con alegría gritaron.

-¡Eso es! ¡Kuno chan! – siendo tomado de las manos por ambas mujeres y observándolas incrédulo, de su rostro solo se dejó caer un gota de vergüenza.

-¿Qué…que pasa conmigo?- el hombre dio una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Con la cabeza hecha un lio, Ranma se dirigió a su habitación. El hotel era alto con una escalera en caracol que rodeaba las paredes, en ellas habían cuadros de la familia Kuno y alguna que otra pintura. Llegó hasta el cuarto piso y recorrió el pasillo, llegando hasta la última habitación. Al manipular la manilla dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta. _"De seguro Nabiki debe estar acostada",_ pensó mientras dejaba su bolso en una posadera. Al girarse dio cuenta que la castaña estaba encima de la cama recostada, amablemente dejaba ver sus largas y torneadas piernas y con una mano en su mejilla, hablaba casi dormida. Ranma se acercó a verle y bajó para quedarse a su nivel.

-Siempre te veías bonita al dormir – EL hombre le sonrió y mientras tomaba uno de los mechones de la muchacha se lo tiró a un costado con fuerza- hasta que abrías tu venenosa boca. Nabiki se giró dándole la espalda. Por un momento el azabache tuvo el impulso de recostarse a su lado y volver a recordar viejos tiempos, sin embargo rápidamente se levantó y girando su cabeza hacia ambos lados, en modo de negación, tomó las llaves de la pieza y salió _"Creo que lo mejor será ir a beber algo"._

* * *

-Vamos preciosa, dime cuándo llegará Saotome – Un hombre alto de cabello largo negro que caía recto por la espalda miraba desafiante a la joven de cabellos de fuego. Ranko estaba en la pequeña pieza con un grupo de 3 hombres quienes bailaban y celebraban bajos los efectos del alcohol.

-Oh, vamos querido, por qué debería interesarme ese tonto, lo importante es que viniste a verme – Juguetonamente Ranko acariciaba con sus dedos el pecho del hombre, quien fríamente la tomó con fuerza.

-No juegues con fuego, sabes que soy fácil de prender –Ranko pudo notar por la mirada del hombre que hablaba en serio, posó ambos brazos tras su cuello, lo rodeó con sus piernas y lo atrajo hacia ella.

-¿Y quién dice que eso es malo? Siempre me has gustado Mousse – Los labios de la pelirroja se acercaban cautelosamente a los del hombre. Sin embargo, al ver que las puertas de la pieza eran abiertas fuertemente, se detuvo.

-¡Pero hombre! Vamos a continuar esto, les traje más cervezas y picadillo, por favor disfruten, están en casa – Ryoga con su usual sonrisa entró a la habitación logrando interrumpir la comprometedora escena. Mousse notó las intenciones del dueño de la residencia, se levantó y con un pequeño gesto llamó a los otros sujetos.

-No te preocupes, no sacamos nada estando acá – Mousse observó clavando sus ojos en el rostro de la pelirroja mientras ella subía uno de los tirantes de su polera, para luego entregarle una tarjeta a Ryoga – Cuando llegue Saotome, no dudas en llamarme, la próxima vez no tendremos tanta paciencia- Así los cuatro sujetos se perdieron en el pasillo de la residencia.

Ranko se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo dejando salir un gran suspiro, como sacándose un gran peso de encima, cerró sus ojos y gritó – ¡Maldito seas Ranma! Me las pagarás caro…- en eso Ryoga se sienta a su lado y comienza a recoger las botellas que estaban esparcidas en el cuarto.

-No es necesario que llegues tan lejos, no te arriesgues- En su interior Ryoga estaba bastante molesto por la relajada actitud de la muchacha al verla encima de Mousse – Eres una señorita y debes comportarte como tal.

Ranko giró su cuerpo para verlo de frente y de forma traviesa le tocó la rodilla- ¿Estabas preocupado por mí, honey? –Ryoga al sentir las intenciones de la muchacha se apartó de ella.

-Claro que sí – Decidido, el joven de bandana se levantó para dejar la habitación, sin embargo los brazos de Ranko lo rodearon con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en la espalda del hombre – Entiendo, no me des explicaciones – dijo Ryoga mientras giraba su cuerpo para estar frente a la menuda mujer y besarla con vehemencia, quien fue correspondido de la misma forma.

* * *

Las hojas de otoño caían apaciblemente marcando el paso de Akane, quien con alegría llevaba un gran ramo de flores y otro más pequeño. El frío rosaba su piel a pesar del abrigo que llevaba, por culpa del trabajo se atrasó más de lo normal, y los colores del otoñal atardecer se posaban en el lugar. Finalmente, cogió la cuchara de madera y el balde de agua para comenzar con el osaji, tras ello dejó las flores a los costados de la tumba y prendió un pequeño incienso. Uniendo su manos con delicadeza, Akane sonrió y rezó por su marido.

-Feliz aniversario Ono. Cómo ves aún sigo acá, aunque prometí que nos reuniríamos pronto – Akane limpiaba las hierbas del lugar – pero, me he entretenido más de lo que imagine. Con su mano derecha acarició el frío mármol donde estaba escrito el nombre de su amado. Con alegría y como siempre, la mujer le conversó sobre cómo le había ido en el día: la llamada de Nodoka, la felicidad de los niños y el extraño encuentro con el joven en el tren. Recordando los penetrantes ojos azules del desconocido, el rostro de la mujer se sonrojó y con culpa movió sus brazos –No, no es lo que crees Ono, yo…no sé qué es lo que me ocurre… – Akane miró el suelo mientras tomó con fuerza de sus manos, sintiendo culpa de tener aquellos pensamientos frente a la tumba de su esposo.

* * *

En Nerima un joven azabache se llevaba una copa de sake a sus labios mientras trataba de buscar una solución a sus problemas de dinero _"Si le pido a Nabiki, otra vez más me usará como trapo…"_ Observó la copa y se le quedó mirando por varios minutos _"no tengo dinero y lo poco que tengo lo gasto en alcohol, soy lo peor"_ Ranma sonrío para sí y llevando una de sus manos a su chaqueta notó que había algo en su interior. Era un pequeño libro. Lo sacó con cautela y lo miró tratando de enfocar con uno de sus ojos. El alcohol le estaba subiendo a la cabeza. Dejó la copa de sake y acomendándose en la silla lo abrió.

Era un libro pequeño de color amarillo con flores secas pegadas en la tapa, muy artesanal y femenino. Con inseguridad hojeó las páginas, al parecer era un diario de vida. En ello se detuvo en una pequeña fotografía donde una joven de pelo azul corto sonreía mientras sostenía del brazo a un hombre de grandes gafas, le dio la vuelta y tenía escrito un mensaje _"Te estaré esperando"_ leyó el joven azabache quien sonrío con melancolía. Comenzó a dejar correr las hojas con rapidez hasta que el libro frenó en la última hoja, tomó un sorbo del sake y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"A veces te ha pasado que solo quieres ir alguna parte, sin saber dónde es ni donde está, pero por una razón te sientes guiado hacia allá. Me pregunto ¿Me estarás buscando?"

El joven azabache parpadeó atontadamente, dejó la copa a un lado y se sintió mareado, tomó con fuerza el pequeño diario y se sostuvo de la mesa. A él llegó la imagen de la chica con la que soñaba de hace varios años, vio su amable sonrisa y su voz lo alcanzó _"Ya es hora de despertar Ranma…"_

El sonido del despertador sonaba a lo lejos, enredado entre las sábanas, el joven azabache abrió sus ojos para ver el blanco techo y notar que no estaba en su pieza. En ello escuchó una voz conocida.

-¿Que eres un bello durmiente o algo por el estilo? – Nabiki se terminó de vestir frente a él, subiendo el cierre de su falda, tras ello le arrojó su polera gris y jeans – Es hora de levantarnos, tenemos tareas que cumplir.

Una vez más Ranma sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, no sabía cuánto había bebido ni si su condición era por culpa del sake, se levantó de la cama y observó por la ventana los cálidos rayos del amanecer _"¿Qué estoy buscando?",_ pensó mientras tomaba con fuerza el diario amarillo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3 up! espero que les guste. En este capítulo salen nuevos personajes y se revelan las identidades de algunos. Acá las respuestas que buscaban hahaha**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y reviews, siempre me animan a seguir y buscar más ideas e inspiranción ^^ Ahora respondo uno a uno 3**

 **Haruri Saotome** Acá la respuesta! Así es Akane se casó con Ono Tofu! espero desarrollar su historia de amor pronto. Gracias por escribir :D

 **nancyriny** Hahaha puede ser que haya sido a causa de su maldición o algún artefacto raro ooo no se hahaha aún falta para revelar qué ocurrió. Y apareció Mousse pero no es nada de Akane. Gracias por tus comentarios!

 **nancyricoleon** Hola nancy! acá la actualización! espero te haya gustado y me sigas acompañando en la historia ^^

 **Elenahibi** Sí! es Akane! hahaha trate de darle la apariencia de kasumi, ya que en la serie de tener una relación con Tofu siempre quiso parecerse a ella. Kasumi aún no aparece...pero pronto. Gracias por leer! :D

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo** siiii! El sueño de Akane niña se hizo realidad una vida con su doctor favorito hihihi gracias por el review y por leer!

 **rosefe-123** Respondo a tus suposiciones: 1)no 2)si 3)si. Hahaha personalmente siempre me ha gustado la relación de ranma y nabiki, tenía que escribir sobre ellos. Un abrazo y muchas gracias!

 **Nube Escarlata** Gracias por el apoyo nube! un abrazo!

 **crs852456** Claro! Akemi de Maison Ikkoku era pelirroja también, por lo libertina hahaha pero no me base en la serie ^^ solo coincidencias. El Ranma que conocemos es otro Ranma, con otra vida y otro destino, la pregunta es ¿Dónde está el Ranma original? Un abrazo y gracias por leeer!

 **¡Un abrazo a todos y nos leemos prontos!**


	4. A veces lo lógico es lo más difícil p2

_-¿Que eres un bello durmiente o algo por el estilo? – Nabiki se terminó de vestir frente a él, subiendo el cierre de su falda, tras ello le arrojó su polera gris y jeans – Es hora de levantarnos, tenemos tareas que cumplir._

 _Una vez más Ranma sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, no sabía cuánto había bebido ni si su condición era por culpa del sake, se levantó de la cama y observó por la ventana los cálidos rayos del amanecer "¿Qué estoy buscando?", pensó mientras tomaba con fuerza el diario amarillo._

 **Capítulo 2: A veces lo lógico es lo más difícil (parte 2)**

Los hombres daban vuelta para ver su encantador andar, y es que cada paso que daba aquella mujer seducía a quién la viera. Con su mano derecha ordenó su largo cabello violeta cayendo con gracia hasta sus muslos. Vestía traje de una pieza escotado, unas grandes gafas redondas oscuras y encima un pomposo chaquetón blanco. En ello su celular comenzó a sonar y con emoción lo contestó.

-¡Señor Mousse! ¡Buenos días! – sonreía la muchacha de unos 21 años, mientras llevaba a sus labios una paleta dulce.

-¿Vas camino al local?- preguntó toscamente el hombre.

-Temprano como siempre, ya sabe que los días viernes la clientela aumenta – sonrió.

-Lo sé mejor que nadie. Shampoo, quieres que estés atenta a los movimientos de Ranko – al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja, la joven se molestó.

-Señor, mi relación con esa mujer no es la mejor.

-No me interesan sus problemas personales, déjenlas afuera del horario laboral. Vigílala, ella sabe dónde se está escondiendo Saotome – tras la línea telefónica, Mousse recibía una carpeta de parte de uno de sus subordinados, abriéndola dejó ver fotografías del azabache. Hace días venían siguiendo sus pasos.

-Lo haré…solo por usted.

-Puedo confiar en ti, como siempre – El hombre cortó la llamada, tomando una de las fotografías en sus manos, donde se veía al joven Saotome subiéndose a un auto.

Shampoo sonrió al escuchar esas palabras llevando el teléfono a su pecho. Su relación con el joven chino era más profunda de lo que creía. Luego del asesinato de sus padres, Mousse fue quien le dio refugió y consuelo. El hombre la conoció mientras ofrecía sus servicios como dama de compañía a la salida de algún metro de la ciudad. Le llamó su atractivo y personalidad, ofreciéndole un hogar y comida a cambio de su lealtad. Mousse se la llevó a vivir con él, enseñándole sobre el negocio y convirtiéndola en su mano derecha. Así, comenzó a trabajar para él a los 17 años, volviéndose una de las gemas más deseadas en el Hostess Club Hoseki Rui. Sin embargo, para Shampoo su señor era más que una simple jefe, fue su salvación y guía, un hermano mayor con quien aprendió a vivir en un mundo cruel e individualista y fue él quien la convirtió en mujer.

Finalmente llegó a su trabajo y tras abrir la puerta, fue recibida por quien menos esperaba. El lugar era un casona de varios pisos, en el primero se atendía a la clientela mientras que en los pisos superiores se manejaba un casino clandestino, supervisado por Mousse directamente. Con sillones de terciopelo y grandes cuadros con dragones rojos, Shampoo ingresó al salón con desgano al ver a la sonriente peliroja frente a ella.

-Llegas tarde Shampoo… – de manera burlona, Ranko se acerca a la muchacha y la observa detenidamente –sigues usando ese perfume tan malo – se tapó la nariz con sus dedos y cambió de dirección.

-No caeré esta vez en tus trucos enana, así que aléjate – Shampoo era mucho más alta que la chica de cabello de fuego, pero en actitud Ranko le ganaba y fue por su vibrante personalidad que le había quitado la mayor parte de sus clientes, aunque lo que más le dolía, era la atención que le ponía Mousse.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno…solo te quería contar que ayer vi al jefe y estaba muy cariñoso– Con sonrisa ladina la peliroja observaba como sus palabra hacían enfurecer a la muchacha. Con agilidad, Shampoo se acercó a su rival, dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante.

-No te creas tanto, mejor dinos dónde está Saotome, a menos que le estés ayudando a pagar su deuda.

-Te lo diré siempre y cuando ganes esta noche el doble que yo- Ranko despertaba los peores sentimientos de la joven de cabellos violeta.

-Eso será muy fácil, enana.

Ambas mujeres se veían con fiereza, su amor propio estaba en juego y, como si se tratará de una competencia de vida o muerte, se agarraron del cuello de sus ropas y se aproximaron, tarde o temprano el volcán iba a explotar y sacaría lo peor de ambas. Sin embargo el golpeteo en un mesón las separó.

-Dejen de pelear como niñas, dan vergüenza – Tras ellas estaba una mujer de piel blanca, cabellera castaña amarrada en una alta cola, vestía un traje oscuro de dos piezas, muy formal que no dejaba ver más que sus delgadas piernas. Su mirada era fría y, tanto Ranko como Shampoo, sabían que lo peor que les podía ocurrir en el día era hacer enfadar a Kasumi.

– Vayan a ver si está todo en orden, pronto llegará el señor Mousse y hoy viene el Gran Jefe a visitarnos. Si las veo con niñerías, ya verán – La tenebrosa mujer, encendió un cigarrillo y lo prendió con elegancia, asustando a ambas muchachas quienes se separaron de forma inmediata tras escuchar la voz profunda y oscura de la meretriz.

* * *

Con rapidez Ranma se subió al automóvil junto a Nabiki quien lo observaba de forma molesta, sin embargo el azabache ni se inmutó.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó sin tocar el tema de cómo había amanecido desnudo en su cuarto, ni menos si había ocurrido algo entre ellos. Ante su duda, Nabiki le entregó una carta.

-Debes ir a acá, es una casa antigua bastante grande que está en venta. Nos llegó la carta oferta y necesito que la vayas a ver, pero sobretodo que convenzas a quien vive allá de bajar el precio.

-No será difícil, déjamelo a mí – Ranma se sentía confiado y animado, debía asegurarse de ganar algo de dinero para visitar a Mousse y terminar con ese martirio. El joven estaba concentrado leyendo la carta, sin darse cuenta que Nabiki lo miraba de soslayo.

-Oye Ranma…- el joven salió de su mundo para ver directamente a la muchacha - ¿Quién es Akane?

-¿AH? Aka…¿Qué? – El joven azabache estaba confundido, nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes, al menos no de alguien que se le hiciera familiar.

-No es necesario que ocultes tus conquistas conmigo, lo nuestro terminó hace tiempo.

-De verdad, no tengo idea quién es ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esa pregunta?

-Ayer cuando te tuve que ir a buscar al bar porque estabas inconsciente de borracho…- Ranma tomó su rostro con ambas manos de vergüenza -…no dejabas de decir ese nombre.

 _Flash Back_

El timbre del teléfono de la habitación comenzó a sonar con desesperación. Nabiki abrió uno de sus ojos y con pesar contestó.

-señorita Nabiki, la llamó del bar, disculpa las horas.

-Sí, diga…diga- la muchacha se repuso, sentándose en la cama y notar que el azabache no estaba a su lado.

-Es su compañero de habitación, está desmayado.

La muchacha dejó salir un suspiro y fue en busca de Ranma. Finalmente lo vio en el piso apoyado en una de las butacas, se acercó furiosa a él.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Eres un tarado, cómo se te ocurre quedarte dormido acá! – Nabiki lo tiró del brazo para que se levantará pero no hubo caso, dejó salir otro suspiro y se le acercó al rostro – Oye, Ranma despiértate, estás haciendo un escanda…- sin embargo no pudo terminar de hablar al notar los ojos humedecidos del muchacho.

-A…akane…

Al escuchar el nombre de una mujer, Nabiki se congeló y más al notar como caía una pequeña lágrima por el rostro de su ex amante. Se le quedó observando por un largo rato hasta que el bartender se le acercó para ofrecer su ayuda y llevarlo a la habitación.

 _Fin Flash Back_

-¿QUÉ? ¿LLORANDO? – gritó Saotome – Debes estar alucinando.

-Es verdad, y si no me quieres contar está bien, como si me importara tu vida de mamarracho – Nabiki le hizo una señal al conductor para que detuviera el auto – Ahora te puedes bajar y continuar solo, nos reunimos en el hotel en la noche para irnos de acá.

-No me bajaré Nabiki, estoy a kilómetros de llegar – Ranma se cruzó de brazos negándose a la petición. En ello siente como la muchacha se baja del automóvil, abre la puerta y lo tira hacia fuera.

-Ya estás abajo, obedece sino te descuento de tu paga – La castaña volvió al automóvil y se perdió en el horizonte, dejando al azabache desorientado por su actitud.

-Si está celosa debería ser más sincera…- levantándose del suelo, dio cuenta que caminaba al borde de un canal enmarcado por rejas color verde. El calor del sol llegaba a su espalda y lo inundó una sentimiento cálido. Caminó al lado de la reja tocándola con una de sus manos, jugando en ella – De todas maneras, no tengo idea de quién estaba hablando…Akane…- dejó salir un suspiro y como si fuera una ilusión una joven pasó al lado de él corriendo, llevaba un bolso escolar y cabellera corta.

 _-¡Hey! ¡Espérame!_ – Gritó la muchacha mientras aceleraba el paso alejándose de él. A la mente de Ranma llegó la viva imagen de la muchacha de sus sueños. Giró al verla y en fracción de segundos la muchacha se perdió en el camino. Desesperado, corrió para alcanzarla, desviándose del camino se encontró con la entrada de un antiguo dojo.

Parecía abandonado, alguna de las paredes principales estaban en el suelo y parte del pórtico estaba quebrado. En ello sintió la risa de una joven dentro del lugar y no dudó en entrar. Con timidez caminó al interior llamando por si alguien lo escuchaba. El sol de la tarde alumbró el lugar, el patio interior era enorme con un estanque seco y un enorme árbol frente a la casa. Más relajado al notar que solo se trataba de un dojo abandonado y que su mente le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato, Ranma vio como una pequeña mariposa blanca revoloteando a su alrededor, ingresando a través de una de las puertas corredizas. El joven azabache cayó de espaldas de la impresión.

" _Pero qué demonios es esto…"-_ pensó. Nuevamente escuchó la voz de la joven, pero esta vez discutía amargadamente con otra persona.

 _-¡Eres un sin vergüenza! No me interesan tus excusas, ahora ¡Lárgate!_

 _\- Ni siquiera dejas que te explique ¡deja de actuar como marimacho y escucha!_

Al oír la segunda voz, Ranma no dio fe de aquello, estaba escuchándose a sí mismo. Su ojos se abrieron y por inercia abrió las puertas con fuerza, notando que en su interior no había nadie. Cayó al suelo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Finalmente apareciste…- Era la voz de una mujer joven. El joven azabache se enfocó en la muchacha que tenía frente a sus ojos, de mirada verde agua, con ropas tradicionales chinas, de pelo liso con tonos morados y rodeada de pequeñas mariposas blancas – querido yerno…

Ranma intentó reponerse a pesar del agudo dolor que sentía. La mujer se le acercó a él y con un bastón de madera le golpeó la cabeza.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – Ranma se levantó con fuerza y quedó frente a la mujer quien le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Finalmente vuelves a ser tú mismo- Cologne estaba frente al azabache pero con su figura de joven.

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres…pero esto es muy extraño…- Ranma se sobaba la cabeza, dando cuenta que el dolor de hace unos momentos había desaparecido.

-No tengo mucho tiempo… te estaba esperando hace años – Cologne se acercó al joven azabache y atravesó su cuerpo. Ranma al sentir como la figura de la mujer pasaba por encima de él se espantó.

-Es...¿Es un fantasma? Tengo que estar soñando – Ranma se golpeaba con ambas manos la cabeza.

-Soy un espíritu y fuiste tú quien me encerró en este lugar. Acompáñame- La muchacha siguió caminando acompañada por cientos de mariposas blancas que aleteaban a su alrededor. El joven universitario no entendía lo que sucedía, pero algo más allá lo impulsaba a creer.

Ambos llegaron al dojo, el lugar se caía a pedazos y Ranma sintió una punzada en el pecho, haciéndolo caer. Colonge sonrió de medio lado.

-El dolor que sientes, es aquello que no deseas olvidar, siempre supe que tenías una fuerza inigualable, nunca creí que llegarías hasta acá – La mujer tocó el salón con su bastón llenándolo de luz. Ya no era el antiguo dojo demacrado, el suelo resplandecía y las paredes reflejaban el sol que ingresaba por las puertas. Ranma apretaba su pecho fuertemente, sentía que los latidos del corazón se intensificaban sin poder hacer nada para detenerlos. Cologne fijó su mirada en él.

– No eres quién crees, llevas su cuerpo, su apariencia, pero no sus habilidades ni su alma. Debes comenzar a recordar Ranma Saotome.

Ante sus palabras, el corazón de Ranma se detuvo cayendo su cuerpo al suelo sin vida. Sentía sus ojos pesados y su cuerpo liviano, estaba en el vacío flotando ¿Había muerto? Observó su mano izquierda y en su dedo meñique algo lo apretaba, era un cordel rojo que tiraba de él. Lo tomó con su otra mano y lo sujeto con fuerza, sin poder desamarrarlo. _"Pero qué demonios"_ pensó. En ello, siente como su cuerpo comienza a elevarse a toda velocidad, apretó fuertemente sus ojos y al cerrarlos, imágenes de una joven que ya había visto antes corrían por su mente ¿Recuerdos? El rostro de la muchacha de ojos avellanas, le sonría, lo observaba, se enfadaba y lloraba por él. Cientos de momentos que no recordaba pero que sentía que siempre habían estado dentro de él. _"Es hora de despertar Ranma…",_ la escuchó una vez más.

El joven azabache abrió los ojos con fuerza y vio como pequeñas gotas que provenían de sus ojos caían al suelo del dojo. Elevó su mirada y se fijó en el rostro de Cologne. Se sentía distinto, con valor, algo que siempre le había pertenecido volvió a él. Aquello que estaba buscando.

-Quién es…- preguntó. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el rostro de la muchacha. Quería respuestas y las encontraría.

-Akane Tendo. Encerraste parte de tu alma en ella Ranma- contestó Cologne decidida, mientras que una de las mariposas blancas se posaba en el hombro del azabache.

-Akane…- en ello Ranma recordó las palabras de Nabiki.

-Debes sentirte distinto ya que recuperaste parte de tu alma, pero aún tienes cosas por hacer.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó.

-Por tu atrevimiento y egoísmo, cambiaste el destino de cada uno de nosotros Ranma Saotome. Debes volver las cosas como estaban, por tu culpa, la vida de todos cambió y su futuro no es para nada alentador, nunca encontrarán la felicidad.

-Y a ti, ¿Te conocía de antes? ¿Por qué tienes esa forma? No entiendo nada…esto es demasiado…

-Claro que me conocías de antes yerno – Cologne dejó salir una risa cómplice – fui una de tus maestros en artes marciales.

-¿Artes marciales? ¿Yo? Está loca…

-Sigues teniendo esa mala personalidad. Fuiste tú quien me encerró en este lugar, no soy un humano, solo un instrumento para ayudar a recuperar la vida que tenías. Siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a perder.

-Quiere decir que si no vuelvo las cosas como eran, ¿Las personas que conocía nunca serán felices? ¡Y cómo demonios puedo saber quiénes son! No tiene sentido – Ranma le recriminaba a la mujer gritando desesperado. De un momento a otro la luz del dojo desapareció y volvió a verse como estaba en un inicio, con el suelo destruido y lleno de polvo.

-Mi poder se debilita muchacho, no puedo decir mucho más. No me diste esas órdenes. Solo soy un instrumento creado por ti para darte una segunda oportunidad. Solo debes saber que para ganar algo debes estar dispuesto a perder, es el equilibrio de la vida Ranma Saotome.

-¿Dónde la encuentro? – preguntó el azabache con decisión.

-Ya lo hiciste yerno, el hilo color rojo te guía a ella – La imagen de Cologne comenzó a desaparecer y las mariposas revoloteaban con intensidad. Al escucharla Ranma tocó el bolsillo de su chaqueta el diario amarillo y llevó una de sus mano a su boca tocando sus labios.

-No puede ser…

-Recupera tu alma muchacho, recupera tu futuro. Cuando nos volvamos a ver ya no tendré esta apariencia. Me gustaba más – Cologne sonrió para finalmente desaparecer frente a él, mientras que las mariposas se alejaron del lugar. Ranma estaba atónito. No sabía cuál era el camino que debía tomar, pero algo en su interior le daba el valor para continuar. Sentía que tenía una razón para seguir adelante y luchar hasta el final.

Dio la vuelta, tomó su cabello y se hizo una trenza con su cabello. Empuñó sus manos y salió decidido del lugar. Debía saber más y ella, Akane Tendo, tendría la respuesta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nuevo capítulo. He leído sus comentarios y he decidido explicar en grandes rasgos lo que ocurre. Lo que llevo escrito hasta ahora es un universo paralelo creado a causa de una decisión de Ranma de la línea de la historia del manga y del animé. No puedo decirles qué fue ya que sería un terrible spoiler, pero los personajes tienen vidas totalmente distintas, ya que sus destinos fueron cambiados. Akane se casó con el Tofú. Mousse es un hombre poderoso. Etcetera.

Agradezco sus reviews y comentarios, me alentan a seguir y me emociona al notar que hay uno nuevo cada vez que actualizo ^^

 **VeronicaDestroyer09** Espero que vayas entendiendo un poco más la historia con este capítulo :D gracias por comentar y el apoyo!

 **Nube Escarlata** Una idea rara que espero vaya tomando mejor forma. un abrazo

 **nancyriny** Hahaha escribo enrredado, espero y puedas seguir el hilo, muchas gracias por leer

 **Haruri Saotome** Todos los personajes o la mayoría tienen personalidades y vidas distintas, cualquier duda que tengas me dices ^^gracias por dejar el review!

 **Laura Zapata Echeverri** Iré revelando de a poco cada vida de los personajes, espero y tengas paciencia y te siga gustando. Un abrazo!

 **crs852456** Claro! Akane tiene otra personalidad y sí se caso con tofú! :O pero lamentablemente falleció ): Gracias por tus comentarios! un abrazo grande

¡Matte ne!


	5. Cambiar el pasado en el futuro? P1

_-No puede ser…_

 _-Recupera tu alma muchacho, recupera tu futuro. Cuando nos volvamos a ver ya no tendré esta apariencia. Me gustaba más – Cologne sonrió para finalmente desaparecer frente a él, mientras que las mariposas se alejaron del lugar. Ranma estaba atónito. No sabía cuál era el camino que debía tomar, pero algo en su interior le daba el valor para continuar. Sentía que tenía una razón para seguir adelante y luchar hasta el final._

 _Dio la vuelta, tomó su cabello y se hizo una trenza con su cabello. Empuñó sus manos y salió decidido del lugar. Debía saber más y ella, Akane Tendo, tendría la respuesta._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Cambiar el pasado en el futuro? (parte 1)**

 **.**

 **.**

De un momento a otro la lluvia comenzó a caer con intensidad. Las pisadas marcadas en el pavimento del joven azabache, quien ahora llevaba su coleta amarrada en una trenza, resonaban por las calles de Nerima. Como nunca antes Ranma corría con devoción, como si el tiempo se le estuviera acabando. No entendía el por qué, pero ahora todo tenía más sentido como si se hubieran juntado partes de un inmenso rompecabezas. Se sentía animado y con más energía que nunca. El vacío que estaba presente en su vida, desde que tenía memoria, hoy tenía nombre. Akane Tendo.

Sin darse cuenta, al cruzar a toda velocidad la calle fue interceptado por un auto, quien frenó impactando el cuerpo del joven. Ranma cayó y golpeó el pavimento rodeado por la fuerte lluvia.

-¡Ranma! – gritó nabiki quien bajó del asiento posterior para ir en su auxilio. Lo tomó de los hombros y con temor de hacerle daño se le acercó - ¿Qué te ocurre cretino? ¿Cómo se te ocurre tirarte contra el auto? ¿AH?

De apoco el azabache comenzó a abrir sus ojos, llevó su mano derecha a un costado de su frente, notando un fuerte dolor y como la sangre salía de su piel. Frente a él estaba el rostro de pánico de Nabiki y sus gritos se escuchaban a lo lejos. En ello todos sus sentidos volvieron. Tomó a la muchacha de pelo castaño por sus hombros y la abrazó.

-Nabiki, ¡ayúdame! Tengo que volver a Osaka, cuanto antes.

-Pe…pero qué te ocurre? ¡¿Estás demente?! -Nabiki se separó del hombre. Finalmente lo vio a los ojos. Su mirada era penetrante y decidida. La desconoció, no eran los mismos ojos zafiros del Ranma que conocía. En su mirada había determinación y carácter. Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda ¿Quién era el joven que estaba en sus brazos?

-Nabiki por favor escúchame, ¡tengo que volver por ella! – finalmente el grito del azabache la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Las bocinas de los autos se hicieron presentes, molestos por la detención del tráfico y la pérdida de tiempo.

-Cla…claro, vamos al auto – respondió la castaña, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse e ingresar al automóvil. Sin embargo Ranma cayó inconciente en sus brazos -¡Ranma! ¡Reacciona! – Nabiki no sabía que ocurría pero debía sacarlo de allí inmediatamente.

* * *

.

.

Con las piernas estiradas y con mirada perdida, Shampoo jugaba con su cabello mientras observaba con malestar la discusión que se llevaba frente a ella. La habitación era oscura, con dos cuadros de dos dragones combatiendo entre sí y en el centro de la sala, una mesa de cristal rodeada por sillones de cuero, donde ella se encontraba sentada. Al fondo un escritorio con una butaca y sentada en él un joven de finos rasgos, de cabello oscuro y liso.

Mousse apoyaba sus manos en el mesón mientras con determinación observaba como una pequeña peliroja le gritaba en su cara.

-¿Cómo que mi deuda ha crecido Mousse? ¿Quién te has creído?

-No tienes por qué gritar, sabes que nunca ganarás lo suficiente como para librarte de nosotros, ni de mí.

-Llevo trabajando más de cuatro años en esta miseria y ¿dices que mi deuda no ha bajado ni siquiera un cuarto? ¿Quieres que esté a tu lado el resto de mi vida? – Ranko trataba de controlar sus lágrimas de rabia al apretar con fuerza el vestido de seda que llevaba puesto.

-No sería mala idea – Mousse le sonrió y le tomó del mentón atrayéndola hacia él.

-Estás demente. Dime qué tengo que hacer para liberarme de ti.

-Ya lo hemos hablado – El azabache se alejó de ella, apoyó su espalda en la butaca y le dio una sonrisa ladina – ser de mis estrellas vip, volver a trabajar con el señor Soun o…entregarme el cuerpo de Saotome.

-Ja! Ya sabía que solo querías usarme. Eres un cobarde. Entiende ¡Yo no tengo ninguna relación con él!

-Sabes que si no se hubiera suicidado el cretino de su padre, la deuda nunca se hubiera transferido a su hijo. Sinceramente me da pena ese miserable, pero el jefe está molesto y hay que entregarle algo. El dinero o el cuerpo – Mousse pasó por su cuello una fina navaja. En ello fueron interrumpidos.

Al salón ingresó Kasumi. Vestida elegantemente con un vestido largo y una sensual abertura desde sus muslos hasta sus altos tacones dorados, la muchacha le dirigió un filosa mirada al hombre.

-Lamento interrumpirlo señor Mousse, el jefe ha llegado – abriendo las pesadas puertas de la oficina central, frente a ellos ingresa Soun Tendo, un hombre mayor con un abrigo largo y negro, sus bigotes perfectamente armados y su cabello largo caía hasta sus hombros. Al hacer su ingreso, todos hicieron una gran reverencia. Su presencia inundaba el lugar, no sabían si por miedo o respeto, pero ese hombre era poderoso.

-Buenas tardes Mousse-san

-Señor Tendo, que sorpresa, por favor siéntese.

Mouse rápidamente cedió su asiento al mandamás, sin antes notar como la pequeña pelirroja observaba con detenimiento al jefe y dueño del clan. Sabía que aquella muchacha era impertinente y lo menos que quería era desatar la furia de Soun, sin embargo no pudo evitar que abriera su boca.

-¡Oiga usted!

-¿Mmm? – El hombre de bigote notó con sorpresa la actitud de la muchacha. Se sentó pesadamente en el asiento de cuero, levanto la mirada y le dio una sonrisa ladina.

-Sí, le hablo a usted. Sin vergüenza, viejo asqueroso. No pueden tenerme acá por siempre. Mi deuda debió ser pagada hace meses ¡yo no puedo continuar acá! – Ranko golpeó con furia el mesón, encarándolo a pocos centímetros del rostro de Soun.

Acariciando sus largos bigotes, observó a mouse, Kasumi, a sus guardias de seguridad y a la joven china de cabello purpura. Tras ello se rio y fugazmente sacó de su pecho una kodachi y apuntó el cuello de la joven.

-Si quieres puedo terminar con tu deuda en este preciso momento- La sonrisa del señor Tendo era de temer. Levantó el arma al rostro de la mujer – eres muy bella pero con una lengua venenosa ¿Sabes que las mujeres deben aprender a quedarse calladas y obedecer a los hombres?

-Maldito… - En el rostro de Ranko no había miedo, solo odio. Odio hacia el hombre que le arrebató su libertad hace años y la encerró en una jaula construida por mentiras.

-Tú me conoces querida, fue elección tuya trabajar junto a Mousse e irte de mi lado, sabías que tu deuda aumentaría – con el filo de la kodachi, Soun rompió el traje de la pelirroja para dejar ver sus suaves y redondos pechos – pero si quieres podemos hacer un trato. Vuelves a mí y te hago un descuento.

Ranko llena de furia y sin pensar en las repercusiones de sus actos, tras sentirse humillada le escupió en la cara, sin temor.

-Eres un mounstro…

El silencio inundó la habitación, la escena era sorprendente. Mousse con horror dio un paso adelante, si no la sacaba de allí eran capaz de matarla frente a sus ojos. Kasumi desde la puerta dio una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras que Shampoo de asombro, llevó sus manos al rostro. De un momento a otro ambos centinelas que acompañaban al viejo Soun se abalanzaron encima de la pelirroja.

-Hahaha…siempre has sido sorprendente Ranko-chan – limpiándose el rostro con un pañuelo se acercó a la muchacha que estaba apresada en el suelo por sus guardianes. Se puso a la altura de ella y le tomó el mentón con fuerza – Pero siempre tomas tan malas decisiones…- Con un solo gesto, los hombres la tomaron presa y la sacaron fuera de la habitación, mientras la pelirroja daba patadas y gritaba de rabia. La muchacha sabía que recibiría su castigo. Mientras la sacaban de allí pudo ver el rostro de terror de Mouse, quería ayudarla, sacarle de allí, pero estaba atado de manos.

Finalmente, tras Kasumi acompañar a los hombres y cerrar las puertas del lugar, el silencio y la oscuridad se apoderó de la oficina. Soun limpió sus manos y se volvió a sentar. Con mirada filosa posó sus ojos en los de mouse.

-Ya he esperado demasiado y sabes que no tengo paciencia…

* * *

.

.

 _Rodeado por una densa neblina, sentía como el frío calaba en cada uno de sus huesos y rasgaba su piel como si fuera finas cuchillas. Tratando de enfocar con dificultad, la vio. Sus cabellos azules caían con gracia en su delgada espalda, era un poco más largo de lo que él recordaba. Vestía un camisón blanco completo. Gritaba, gritaba su nombre pero ella no lo escuchaba. La distancia se hacía mayor y una luz lo encegueció. De pronto, sintió como su cuerpo se sentía más cálido y tranquilo, unas jóvenes manos lo abrazaban y apoyaba su rostro suave en su espalda. La neblina se disipó frente a sus ojos al tocar sus frías manos. "perdón, perdón…" Era en lo único que pensaba. Lágrimas, una vez más brotaban de su mirada y vio en ella solo calidez y compasión._

 _"No te culptes, Ranma. Si los días no permiten que nos encontremos, nuestras memorias lo harán por nosotros y si mis ojos no son capaz de encontrarte, mi corazón nunca te olvidará"._

Ranma abrió de golpe su ojos y despertó del profundo sueño. Una vez más lágrimas. Se levantó con pesar de la cama mientras limpiaba sus mejillas. Estaba en el hotel y en la esquina de la cama vio a Nabiki hablando por teléfono ¿Qué acaso todo lo que ocurrió había sido otro sueño? ¿El misterioso dojo, el choque contra el auto? Llevó la palma de su mano al rostro. No. No había un sueño, el dolor era real.

-¿Qué pretendes Ranma?

-Nabiki…yo…

-Sales corriendo como un lunático, te tiras contra los autos, te desmayas, despiertas llorando ¿Qué estás mal de la cabeza? ¡Me asustas!

-No, espera. Todo tiene lógica ahora Nabiki, deja explicarte – El joven acercó su cuerpo al de la muchacha, la tomó de los hombros y la miró fijamente – ya sé a quién estoy buscando.

-Me estás hablando en otro idioma ¿Quién mierda es Akane?

-Te reirías si te digo que…no lo sé

-¿Ah? Ya…se te soltó un tornillo – Nabiki empujó la cabeza del azabache hacia un lado y se levanta.

-No, por favor, escúchame. Sé que eres altanera, cruel, siempre quieres ganar y para ti los sentimientos no valen nada, pero Nabiki sé que puedo confiar en ti – Ranma se llevó una mano al pecho – Akane está acá dentro y sé que es real.

-¿La muchacha de tus sueños?

-Sí, sé dónde encontrarla. Mira – Ranma sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño diario amarillo y le mostró la fotografía – ¡Ella es!

Nabiki la tomó con ambas manos para dar cuenta de la fecha de captura. Al verla sintió una presión el pecho que no le gustó para nada.

-Ranma, esta foto es de hace 12 años.

-Pero yo la vi, no está como en la fotografía, pero nos encontramos. Por eso tengo su diario.

-Lo que entiendo es que tú quieres que yo, Nabiki Kuno ¿Te ayude a encontrarla?

-No puedo pedirte eso – Ranma sabía que la muchacha aún mantenía sentimientos por él – solo te pido que me dejes volver a Osaka.

-Al menos te queda un poco de cordura. Toma –La muchacha le arrojó un sobre que tomó Ranma con ambas manos.

-Esto…¿es dinero?

-Aja, mientras andabas haciendo de loco por las calles de esta aburrida ciudad, yo cerré un contrato por millones de yenes – Nabiki le sonrío – esta es parte de tu paga Ranma Saotome.

De un respingo, el joven azabache saltó y le dio un abrazo a la castaña, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Gracias Nabiki

Sus rostros estaban cercanos, más de lo que debían y en un impulso, Nabiki besó los labios de Ranma con ahínco. El joven no fue capaz de devolverle el gesto, dejando caer sus tozudos brazos hacia los costados. Finalmente, la joven se separó de él con lentitud.

-No sé si me estás contagiando tus locuras, pero estás distinto Ranma. Tómalo como un beso de despedida. Siempre me agradaste, mucho más que solo agradar, en realidad.

-Lo siento, yo no…

Nabiki detuvo el hablar del azabache con otro estrepitoso beso, que tampoco fue correspondido.

-No tienes que decir nada. Ahora vete, no te necesito más acá. Ah... la trenza te queda bien.

Tras escuchar a Nabiki y cerrar las puertas de la habitación, Ranma apretó con fuerza el dinero ganado. Debía volver lo antes posible. Ya era media tarde y el tren hacia Osaka saldría en pocos minutos de Nerima.

* * *

.

.

En un callejón en el centro de Osaka, se veía la silueta de una muchacha peliroja. Sus ropas rasgadas, su cabello desordenado y rastros de sangre en el piso daban cuenta de la brutalidad con la que le habían golpeado. No era la primera vez que vivía algo así. Pero prefería decir sus verdadero pensar, sin importar las consecuencias de sus palabras. Con dificultad se levantó, apoyándose en la fría pared. El viento de otoño la hacía sentir viva y eso le alegraba.

-Al menos puedo irme a casa a descansar – dijo entre sonrisas.

A unos metros de allí una mujer caminaba con una bolsa de compras, su pelo azul bailaba al paso del viento. Su turno en el jardín infantil había terminado, Akane retomaba el camino a casa sin pensar en que desde ese punto, su vida cambiaría. Sin entender la razón, algo le atrajo a un viejo callejón de la calle central y la vio. Una pequeña pelirroja que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Desesperada y dejando las bolsas en el suelo fue a su ayuda.

-¿Es…estás bien? ¿Quién te hizo esto? – con rapidez se sacó su abrigo para colocarlo en los hombros de Ranko. Quien infantilmente trató de apartarla.

-No es necesario que me ayudes, te meterás en problemas…

-¡No digas tonterías niña! Si te quedas acá puedes morir – con delicadeza la tomó de uno de manos y la subió a su espalda – te llevaré a tu casa. Confía en mí.

A excepción de Ryoga, aquella mujer de profundos ojos avellanas logró que el corazón de Ranko se acelerará. Se asustó. No era posible que haya caído tan fácilmente por su amabilidad. Al sentir la tibieza de la espalda de la mujer y sin darse cuenta, Ranko cayó en un profundo sueño, confiando a ojos cerrados en cada paso que Akane daba. Se sentía extrañamente a salvo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Discúlpen el atraso pero estoy pasando por mi periodo azul (depresión estacional) y me cuesta mucho escribir o dibujar o crear cualquier cosa. Pero finalmente he sacado un nuevo capítulo. Qué les ha parecido el Soun malo? siempre ha tenido cara de mafioso al igual que Mouse, como esos mafiosos chinos de las películas. Me hacen falta caractéres para poder bajar todos mis ideas, por ello no se de cuántos capítulos será este fanfic. Muchas gracias por su paciencia, sus comentarios y reviews! de verdad me hacen feliz y me gustaría que dieran su opinión o qué debería pasar.

Ah se me olvidaba, siempre he creído que Nabiki Tendo si sentía una atracción hacia Ranma, quizás no profunda como Akane, pero si físicamente o algo más sexual ¿Ustedes que creen?

Siempre atenta a ustedes, lectores, me despido! Un abrazo grande!


	6. Cambiar el pasado en el futuro? P2

_-No es necesario que me ayudes, te meterás en problemas…_

 _-¡No digas tonterías niña! Si te quedas acá puedes morir – con delicadeza la tomó de uno de manos y la subió a su espalda – te llevaré a tu casa. Confía en mí._

 _A excepción de Ryoga, aquella mujer de profundos ojos avellanas logró que el corazón de Ranko se acelerará. Se asustó. No era posible que haya caído tan fácilmente por su amabilidad. Al sentir la tibieza de la espalda de la mujer y sin darse cuenta, Ranko cayó en un profundo sueño, confiando a ojos cerrados en cada paso que Akane daba. Se sentía extrañamente a salvo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Cambiar el pasado en el futuro? (parte 2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La lluvia caía sobre sus hombros. No le gustaba estar bajo las frías gotas de agua y ya no tenía ganas de seguir avanzando. A lo lejos notó la figura de una adolescente acercándose hacia ella a toda prisa, sin importarle lo húmedo y mojado del pavimento. En sus manos llevaba un pequeño paraguas amarillo. Las gotas de lluvia caían por su pelo, su rostro y su cabello azul. "¿Por qué?¿Por qué vienes hacia mí?" se preguntaba. Finalmente mostró su rostro entregándole una gran sonrisa y la escuchó "Sé que no te gustan los días de lluvia". Se acercó a ella y la protegió con el paraguas. "Volvamos a casa, Ranma"_

Ranko despertó con un intenso dolor de cabeza, la golpiza que recibió fue demasiado, aunque en ese momento era lo menos que le importaba. Ese sueño…¿Quién era la muchacha? ¿Por qué sentía que vivía por otra persona? No era la primera vez que la veía y extrañamente en cada uno de sus sueños se repetía el mismo patrón: la lluvia. Su cuerpo húmedo, la ropa pegada a su piel y un extraño sentimiento de melancolía. Tras despertar se sintió derrotada, como si le hubieran arrebatado algo único e importante. Finalmente, se irguió en la cama, movió su flequillo y escuchó la voz de Ryoga como un relámpago separándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Finalmente despertaste! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué te hizo el maldito de Mousse esta vez? – El joven de bandana amarilla se notaba alterado, Ranko solo posó sus manos en el brazo del muchacho para tranquilizarlo y le dio una gran sonrisa a modo de victoria.

-No te preocupes, no pasó nada.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso Ranko!? ¡Casi te matan!

-No…no es para tanto. Tranquilízate Ryoga.

-Esto no se quedará así, iré a ver a Mousse en este momento- Ryoga se levantó con fuerza y tras abrir la puerta de la habitación, se encontró con Akane, quien llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con comida.

-Lamento molestarlos, solo traje algo de comer…

Al verla, ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio y se miraron. En su interior Ranko sentía algo más allá por la mujer de ojos avellanas, sentía que no era solo una mera conocida. Ella era quien aparecía en sus sueños, estaba segura de ello. En silencio, Akane ingresó a la habitación y con cuidado se sentó al lado del futón de la pelirroja, quien permanecía callada fijando su mirada en la de ella. Finalmente frunció el ceño, algo le molestaba.

-Lo has pasado mal, deja ayudarte- dijo dulcemente la mujer, quien se acercó para darle la bandeja con comida.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo – la pelirroja esquivó su mirada, sentía como si sus avellanos ojos pudieran leer por completo sus pensamientos.

-¡Ranko! No seas maleducada, ella fue quien te trajo hasta acá y te salvó la vida- Ryoga se sentó al lado de la peliazul he hizo una reverencia – Muchas gracias por traerla hasta acá- Akane en respuesta movió su cabeza a modo de negación.

-No te preocupes, se lidiar con niños.

-¿Ah? ¡A quién le dices niña! ¡No necesitaba de tu ayuda para llegar hasta acá!- Por el impulso, la joven pelirroja tuvo el acto de querer levantarse pero un dolor agudo en su pecho se lo impidió, dejando salir un quejido.

-No seas obstinada y recuéstate – Akane dócilmente le acercó nuevamente la bandeja con comida mientras revolvía la sopa miso que había preparado – con esto te sentirás mejor.

La sonrisa de la peliazul la atrapó desprevenida ¿Cómo era posible que ella fuera real? Acostumbrada a mantener una barrera ante sus emociones, Ranko no le gustaba verse débil ante nadie, solo Ryoga en muy pocas ocasiones podía remover su verdadero sentir y quebrar aquel muro.

-Dime…¿Nos hemos visto en alguna parte…? ¿Cómo…cómo te llamas…?– Ranko bajó su mirada concentrándose en el pocillo de arroz que tenía en sus manos.

-Mmm…no que recuerde– La peliazul le sonrió mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello – Pero eso no es razón de no querer ayudarte…y mi nombre es Ono, Akane Ono.

Ryoga se presentó tras ella hacerlo, dando una reverencia, mientras que Ranko veía su actuar algo disgustada.

-Bueno…Akane, dime ¿cuántos años tienes? …- Akane observó con extrañeza a la joven pelirroja mientras Ryoga, escandalizado, trataba de hacerla callar.

-No, no te preocupes. Soy un poco mayor que ustedes, ¿Tienes más preguntas?- La peliazul le dio una traviesa sonrisa, molestando a la peliroja.

-Discúlpala por favor, es por esa gran bocaza que tiene que siempre se mete en peleas- Ryoga tomó bruscamente de las mejillas de Ranko– Es terca y obstinada, cree que puede ganarle al mundo, pero no es así.

-¿¡Oye quién te crees que eres!?- el gritó de Ranko resonó por la habitación.

-Vaya…ya veo – tras responderles, Akane se levantó del lugar con sutileza –Es muy tarde y debo retirarme. Espero que te mejores, eres una chica muy linda como para meterte en ese tipo de problemas – De inmediato Ryoga la acompañó en el gesto, parándose del suelo.

-Gracias por ayudarle esta tarde, me ocuparé que no vuelva a suceder.

-¡Oye! ¡Por qué deberías meterte en mis asuntos! ¡Puedo defender…- la muchacha no pudo continuar al notar como Ryoga le bajaba la cabeza para agradecerle a la peliazul.

-No digas nada y mejor da las gracias tú también.

Akane observó la escena divertida y dejó salir una tímida risa. Ambos se sonrojaron, no sabían si de vergüenza o por lo hipnotizante que era todo en aquella mujer.

-Bueno, espero que te guste lo que te he preparado. Hace mucho que no le cocino a alguien.

-¡Claro que le gustará! Deja acompañarte a la salida.

Ranko, tras ver cómo se alejaban Ryoga y Akane del lugar, tomó la bandeja de comida y revolvió la sopa miso, algo en ella decía que no debía probarla, un sexto sentido más allá del raciocinio común. Finalmente con desgano y dejando salir un suspiro, no probó bocado y se dio vuelta en el futón tapando su cuerpo por completo. La presencia de aquella mujer le incomodaba, sentía su corazón agitado y le faltaba el aire. Con ganas, apretó su pecho y tratando de discipar la angustia, quedó profundamente dormida.

Abajo en el recibo, Akane disponía a ponerse sus zapatos. Se apoyó en el arrimo y con facilidad se los colocó. Giró su cuerpo y dio una reverencia.

-Espero que haya sido de ayuda y ella se recupere pronto.

-Por…por supuesto que lo fue, muchas gracias por todo – los latidos de Hibiki eran agudos y fuertes, hasta el momento solo Ranko había sido capaz de provocar esos efectos en él. Por cada gesto que la peliazul hacía se sentía extrañamente atraído.

-Bueno, me voy – Akane estaba a segundos de caminar por la puerta principal pero fue detenida por el muchacho.

-¡Es…espera! – Ryoga corrió a su habitación y volvió con una tarjeta entre sus manos – Es nuestra residencia, cualquier cosa que necesite acá está el número de teléfono. Por favor no dude en llamarme…digo llamarnos- El nerviosismo le ganaba, tartamudeaba y era difícil de entender lo que trataba de comunicar. Akane tomó la tarjeta entre sus manos, viendo claramente un extraño dibujo en ella.

-¡Un cerdito!

-¿Ah? – La exclamación de la joven lo sacó de lugar.

-En la tarjeta, un cerdito negro, es muy lindo.

-No ¡No lo tomes en cuenta! Fue idea de mi hermana menor, colocar un cerdo como mascota de la residencia…- Ryoga llevó una de sus manos tras su cabeza, estaba realmente avergonzado.

-No lo olvidaré – Akane corrió hasta el pórtico del lugar, girándose en su eje levantó su mano con ánimo –¡Cuídala, Hibiki-kun!

-Cla…claro que lo haré…

El muchacho quedó mirándola fijamente hasta que desapareció de su vista _"Es como si la conociera de antes…por qué tengo este sentimiento de familiaridad…"_ Ryoga, profundo en sus pensamientos, cerró la puerta de la entrada principal y subió las escaleras dirigiéndose al cuarto de la pelirroja.

.

.

.

Akane dio una última mirada al domicilio y sonrío. Añoraba aquellos tiempo de juventud, donde estaba rodeada de amigos y la soledad no existía. Desde la muerte de Tofu la vida de la joven no tenía mayor sentido que la rutina diaria y alguna que otra conversación banal con los vecinos, la señora Takeda dueña de la florería, los niños y sus compañeras de trabajo.

Sin embargo, en su interior sentía que aquel sentimiento de soledad la invadía, que se expandía rápidamente por su cuerpo, viajando por sus venas y quedando atrapado en su corazón. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba su amabilidad. Aquellas tardes donde compartían beber un frío té verde en la época de verano, cuando viajaban y dormían bajo la sombra de los cerezos, en invierno refugiarse del frío bajo el antiguo kotatsu…., pero otoño, otoño era la época más especial para ella.

Por cada paso que daba, la señora Ono recordaba con melancolía sus historias pasadas. Sentía que nunca podría olvidarlo. Que la mirada de su marido siempre estaría sobre ella y, Akane, era feliz de vivir bajo los recuerdos y su lamento. Debía seguir viviendo por él, quien lamentablemente partió antes que ella. Eso no estaba planificado, debía haber sido al revés. Era ella quien tenía los segundos de vida contados.

Las primeras luminarias de la calle comenzaron tintinear mientras las gotas de lluvia caían como pequeñas estelas fugaces. La peliazul levantó sus manos al cielo, dejando salir un gran suspiro.

-Querido, este día ha sido muy divertido – En ello detuvo su paso. Algo se había olvidado, algo se le había quedado en el camino - ¡Oh no! ¡La bolsa de compras! – con rapidez, Akane retomó el camino hacia donde había encontrado a la pequeña pelirroja, si no se daba prisa los brotes de soja estarían arruinados.

.

.

.

El tren avanzaba con velocidad, quedaba poco para llegar a la estación cerca de la residencia Hibiki. No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado, pero a Ranma no le importaba. Primero pasaría a darle la buena noticia a Ryoga sobre el pago y hacer un poco de presencia en casa, antes que lo retara nuevamente. Llevó sus manos a los bolsillos y apretó el sobre que Nabiki le había entregado. Si bien no era suficiente para saldar toda su deuda, con aquella cantidad de dinero tranquilizaría a Mousse y a sus tropas.

Extrañamente el vagón estaba casualmente vacío, por ello aprovechó de sentarse y descansar. Cerrar los ojos no le haría mal. Era necesario. Soltó sus manos y se apoyó con ternura una de ellas en el pequeño libro que lo acompañaba.

 _._

 _._

 _Sintió un fuerte dolor en su puño derecho tras dar un golpe al muro de la habitación. Se sentía histérico y eufórico._

 _Rabia, rabia con todos, con él sobretodo ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes que algo no andaba bien? ¿Cómo había sido tan torpe de no haberlo pensado antes?_

 _-Hay cosas que los humanos no podemos manejar, el fin de la vida o el inicio de una nueva. Son cosas del destino que está más allá de nuestras manos._

 _-Debe haber alguna solución, algo que yo pueda hacer…algo que me saque esta maldita culpa…¿Cuánto tiempo queda? ¡Dígamelo vieja momia!_

 _-No lo sé, pueden ser unos años o este preciso momento. Dependerá de cuánto tiempo estuvo ahogándose en el estanque de Jusenkyo. Cuánto tiempo de su vida le arrebató._

 _-Hay que ir a la montaña Fénix. Ahora. – Apreté mis puños y aceleré el paso. Sentí la miradas de los demás sobre mis hombros y el lamento lejano de un hombre quien lloraba por el nombre de su hija – No dejaré que nada ni nadie me arrebate a Akane, es mi culpa todo esto. Por no ser lo suficiente. No necesito que me acompañen, espérenme acá – les di la espalda y aceleré el paso hacia la puerta principal, pero un desgarrador gritó me detuvo._

 _-¡Ranma! No eres el único quien está preocupado por ella, deja de actuar tan altaneramente – con pisadas firmes un joven de mi edad me tomó por el cuello de la ropa con violencia, su mirada era intensa, desesperada. Sabía cómo se sentía, era como verme a un espejo – ¡Deja de seguir comportándote como un crío!- de un momento a otro me vi en el piso de la habitación, golpeado y con una grieta en mis labios._

 _-Ryo…ga…- su nombre salió de mi boca y vi cómo me extendió su mano para levantarme. Ya había pasado antes, esta escena, este sentimiento de desesperación._

 _-No estás solo en esto Saotome Ranma._

 _._

 _._

El estruendoso sonido de su celular lo sacó del sueño, asustado, comenzó a buscarlo para responder. La imagen viva de Ryoga estaba en su mente e instintivamente contestó de manera apresurada, lanzado un grito que retumbó por el tren.

-¡RYOGA!

-¿Por qué me gritas tarado? ¿Esperabas mi llamada?

-Ryoga, Ryoga ¡Tú también estás en mis sueños!

-¿¡Ah!? Oye…no me interesan los hombres ¿vale?

-No entiendes…

-No Ranma el que no entiende eres tú ¿Cuándo pretendes llegar?

-Justo voy en camino

-Apresúrate. Debemos ir a detener a esos malditos, ahora.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Ranko?

-Bueno, hoy…

.

.

.

Los pasos acelerados golpeaban las pozas de agua que se acumulaban por las calles, una fuerza interior lo empujaba, una determinación que no reconocía como propia. El sudor del azabache se mezclaba entre la intensa lluvia que caía durante esa oscura y solitaria tarde. Como un relámpago atravesó las puertas del lugar…y gritó su nombre

-¡Mousse! ¡Dónde estás maldito!

Pasó ambas manos por su cabello mientras, desesperado, avanzó con paso firme entre la clientela quienes lo observaban desconcertados. Entre ellos una joven de cabellos violetas se acercó a él, con un sensual movimiento de caderas se detuvo frente a Ranma.

-Finalmente apareciste querido Saotome – La mujer llevó sus dedos al mentón del muchacho y lo apretó ligeramente, recibiendo de parte de él solo miradas de odio.

-Déjame pasar – Ranma tomó con fuerza la muñeca de Shampoo quien ante su violenta actitud dejó salir un quejido.

-¡Suéltame idiota! Quién te crees que eres para hacer un escándalo…

-¡Llámalo en este minuto! – sin darse cuenta el azabache aplicaba más fuerza contra la mujer, quién asustada ante su reacción retrocedió.

-Quién…eres….- En los recuerdos de Shampoo, Ranma Saotome era un hombre cobarde, sin valor, una marioneta más dentro del juego del señor Tendo. Pero frente a ella se encontraba un joven decidido, furioso y altanero.

-Ya basta Saotome – Kasumi se entrometió en la discusión posándose delante de Shampoo. Cruzada de brazos y con mirada sombría, la mujer hizo un gesto a su compañera para que se apartara.

-No quiero pelear con ustedes, víboras, mi problema es con Mousse y ese cretino de Tendo.

-Sabes que ellos tienen las mismas intensas ganas de verte Saotome, no sabes cuánto te extrañaban- Ranma solo le dio una sonrisa ladina a la mujer.

-No me gusta pelear contra mujeres, mejor aléjate.

-Vaya, no creía que eras tan considerado– con velocidad Kasumi saca una wakizashi de su pierna, gira a Saotome, lo golpea en una rodilla haciéndolo caer, lo agarra de la trenza y le coloca el arma en el cuello – pero, mejor aprende a respetar a tus mayores…

-Maldita zo…

-¡Kasumi dono! Déjalo – la voz sombría de Mousse retumbó por el lugar – no queremos hacer este tipo de actuación frente a nuestra amada clientela. Por favor, Shampoo, jóvencitas, llévenlos al segundo piso y denles una bebida de cortesía, Kasumi ve con ellas.

-Sí, señor Mousse – Kasumi asintió dando una reverencia, para luego seguir la misión encomendada, sin antes dar una filosa sonrisa al azabache. Sabía lo que se vendría y aunque le hubiera gustado estar presente y ver como lo golpeaban, era mejor hacer caso de las órdenes de su superior.

Ranma se levantó con pesar del suelo. Tras esperar que los clientes desaparecieran Mousse hizo tronar sus dedos y de los costados aparecieron dos hombres, dos gorilas mejor dicho.

-No sabes cuánto he esperado este momento Saotome.

-Nunca dije que me escaparía Mousse, solo vine a decirte dos cosas – Ranma le dio una sonrisa ladina al hombre y posó una de sus manos en el bolsillo. Al hacerlo los guardaespaldas actuaron acercándose rápidamente a él para tomarlo por los brazos – ¡hey! No tengo armas malditos psicópatas, no soy un asesino como ustedes.

-Suéltenlo. Entrégamelo – Mousse trataba de ocultar lo sorprendido que estaba. El tono de voz del muchacho, su postura corporal, la intensidad de sus ojos, no era el mismo. No era el hijo del cobarde de Genma Saotome que conocían. En lo aires tomó con una mano el paquete que el azabache le lanzó.

-Es parte de la deuda de Ranko. Es mejor que no se acerquen. Déjala tranquila.

-¿Qué? Viniste a pagar lo que debe esa cualquiera ¡En vez de preocuparte por ti!

-Límpiate la boca antes de hablar así de ella ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacerle tanto daño a alguien Mousse? Eres un sínico.

-¿Qué? ¿Sínico?

-Así es, crees que no lo sabemos, pero eres un sínico y un cobarde. Tu debías protegerla, debías estar allí para frenar a las bestias que la golpearon ¿No eres su jefe Mousse? ¿Acaso eres tan poco honorable?

-No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo Saotome. Aunque pagues el triple de la deuda que ella tiene con el señor Tendo, él nunca la dejará…

-Y tú eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para no hacerle frente. En qué momento cambiaste tanto ¿AH?

-No hables como si me conocieras, tú nunca entenderás por lo que tuvimos que pasar. El señor Tendo nos salvó. A todos.

-Mentira, solo te escondes bajo su sombra por que no tienes el valor de hacerle frente, ni a él, ni a estos gorilas, ni a tus sentimientos. Dejá de ser tan ciego.

-Ja, ¿De dónde viene todo ese valor ahora Ranma? ¿Acaso estás listo para morir?

-Todo lo contrario – En un cerrar de ojos, el azabache estaba frente al rostro de Mousse – Hoy quiero vivir más que nunca.

Mousse al notar lo próximo que estaba, dio un giro hacia atrás retrocediendo ante la mirada decidida de Saotome ¿Dónde había aprendido a moverse tan veloz? ¿Desde cuándo era tan ágil? Los guardaespaldas de Mousse saltaron y se interpusieron entre ambos.

-Tranquilos muchachos. Solo vine a entregar el pago. Ya me retiro – Con altanería y demasiado confiado, Ranma se va del lugar. Ante su salida, los gorilas pretendían perseguirle pero fueron frenados por el señor Mousse.

-Déjenlo.

.

.

.

Ya a las afueras del lugar, las piernas de Ranma flaquearon y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, casi en un desmayo logró sujetarse de la puerta para no caer.

-Pero...qué demonios me ocurrió – el azabache tomó su cabeza con ambos manos y apretó su cien con fuerza- " _Ranma, eres un estúpido, te volviste a meter en problemas ¡Debo irme rápido de acá, pero qué cosas le he dicho! Va a matarme"_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una motocicleta que llegaba rápidamente hasta estacionarse a su lado.

-¡Oye tú! Sabía que te encontraría, vamos por ese idiota de mousse – Ryoga con seguridad, se sacó el casco protector, se lo arrojó a los brazos de su amigo y avanzó sin temor hacia el local.

-No…no es necesario…- Ranma sostuvo el casco con determinación, mirando fijamente el reflejo de las luminarias en él.

-Oye ¿qué te pasa? Estás muy pálido ¿Qué ocurre?

Una risa tenebrosa salió de las espaldas de ambos jóvenes. De un momento a otro, 6 tozudos hombres los acorralaban y dejaban espacio para que el mandamás apareciera entre ellos.

-El buen hijo de mi amigo personal, Genma Saotome, frente a mi ojos ¡Pero qué alegría!- Soun Tendo acariciaba sus largos bigotes mientras daba una sonrisa apacible – te conozco de hace tanto años, mira cuánto has crecido muchacho.

Ryoga retrocedía silenciosamente mientras se apartaban del grupo de matones que tenían al frente, sin embargo Ranma se quedó en el mismo sitio.

-Hola tío Soun, tanto tiempo – Ranma le ofreció una sonrisa pícara al hombre. Ryoga no podía creer la respuesta de su compañero de residencia _"Ranma, qué haces ¿te volviste loco?"_ Las manos de Hibiki comenzaron a sudar al ver como el azabache se acercaba con seguridad a uno de los criminales más buscados del distrito de Osaka.

-Supongo que vienes a entregar algo que me pertenece – Tras cada paso que daba el azabache los 6 hombres se interponían en su camino, sin embargo Soun Tendo no era un cobarde como para esconderse de un simple joven, por lo que también se acercó a él con seguridad.

-Bueno, basta de palabras. Entrégame el dinero

-ah…claro…justo lo tengo...¡ACÁ!¡ – Con furia, el azabache tomó el casco de la motocicleta y lo golpeó contra la cabeza de Soun Tendo, quien cayó estrepitosamente al suelo siendo socorrido por los lentos de sus guardaespaldas.

Ranma dio un salto hacia atrás siendo observado por la mirada anonadada de Ryoga - ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS?! ¡SUBE! – en ello y sin pensarlo tomó la motocicleta del joven de bandana, agarrándolo del brazo para ambos escapar del lugar.

Al escuchar el estruendo, Mousse y sus hombres abrieron las puertas principales, sin creer la escena que estaba delante de ellos. Del rostro del señor Tendo caía sangre. Tal vez era la primera vez en su vida que lo veía herido de esa forma, provocando en él una ligera sonrisa mientras maldecía a Saotome en su mente por tal arriesgada actitud.

-¿QUÉ MIRAS? ¡Ve! ¡Atrapa a ese desgraciado!- Soun gritó con fuerza al golpear con los puños el suelo. Ante su orden, 3 de sus hombres acompañados por Mousse se subieron a sus motocicletas para perseguir a quienes se habían atrevido a romperle la cara a su gran jefe.

Girando velozmente por las esquinas de algunos callejones de la ciudad, los jóvenes sentían como a sus pies se encontraban dos de los maleantes a punto de atraparlos.

-Demonios, ¡tu motocicleta es demasiado lenta Ryoga!

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?, ¡Es mucho peso para Charlotte!

-¿Qué? ¿Charlotte? ¿Llamas a tu motocicleta Charlotte?

-¡No fue mi idea! Fue la tarada de mi hermana.

-Bueno si el problema es el peso, lo siento amigo – al girar con ímpetu, Ranma tomó del brazo de Ryoga lanzándolo contra unos botes de basura – ¡Paso por ti luego!

-¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Pobre de ti que le hagas daño a mi Charlotte!- Finalmente Ryoga se escondió entre el basural que lo rodeaba, viendo pasar por delante de él a los hombres que perseguían a su amigo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo seguía escapando de esos gorilas, finalmente pudo deshacerse de uno de ellos, quien chocó fugazmente en un camino en reparación, sin embargo el otro sujeto era realmente pesado. Se movía a su paso y casi era imposible deshacerse de él.

A la joven peliazul la suerte le sonreía, si bien había pasado mucho tiempo desde que desconsideradamente dejó botada sus compras en el suelo de ese frío callejón, no les había ocurrido nada.

-Lo siento por dejarlas olvidadas, pero ya vamos a casa.

Ya eran pasada las 10 de la noche y en una hora más el tren cerraría sus puertas. Debía apresurarse, si bien la lluvia se había detenido el frío se apoderaba de cada rincón con mayor intensidad. Cruzando una de las calles distraída mientras calentaba sus manos soplándolas, notó el sonido de una motocicleta a toda velocidad.

Finalmente el sujeto alcanzó a estar a la altura del azabache quien increíblemente lograba esquivar los golpes que le trataba de dar con un garrote de fierro.

-¡Quédate quieto maldita rata!

-No creas que te será tan fácil atraparme.

Ranma aumentó la velocidad de Charlotte, sin embargo dio cuenta que en el camino había una mujer detenida. Sus miradas se cruzaron y a lo lejos pudo saber quién era. En un suspiro pronunció su nombre "Akane". Giró su mirada para dar con la del enemigo y saltó de la motocicleta. Como si lo hubiera tenido todo calculado, tomó en sus brazos a la peliazul mientras Charlotte golpeaba con fuerza al hombre que lo seguía, chocando contra él y arrojándolo dentro de un local comercial.

Apretándola contra su pecho, Ranma protegía el rostro de la peliazul, mientras un grupo de personas se acercó a brindarles ayuda. En el piso se encontraban las compras esparcidas de la joven, quien con dificultad escuchaba las voces a lo lejos. Se levantó quedando de rodillas y observó que algo, o más bien alguien, la sostenía con fuerza de su mano.

-Me…me alegro que no estés herida…

-Tú…

La mujer sostuvo con ímpetu la mano del hombre que había arriesgado su vida por salvarla y una vez más el tiempo se detuvo entre ellos. El joven sonrío tratando de levantarse del lugar, mientras Akane le brindaba su ayuda. Lo reconoció, era él, el universitario de la estación de trenes.

-Pero…¿Cómo?...

-No tienes idea cuánto quería encontrarte…- en ello un copo de nieve se posó en su mano y viendo al cielo, el azabache sonrió – la primera nevada del año ha comenzado.

Finalmente el ruido de la ambulancia inundó el lugar y la pareja se perdió entre la multitud.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Al fin pude terminar el capítulo! bastante extenso, pero lo debía. Gracias por su apoyo, palabras y reviews! Quedo atenta a su comentarios y nos vemos en una próxima, espero que sea luego. En el próximo capítulo doy los agradecimientos a cada uno, sin tiempo me voy volando hahaha**

 **Matta ne!**

.

.

.


	7. El chico encuentra a la chica part 1

_Apretándola contra su pecho, Ranma protegía el rostro de la peliazul, mientras un grupo de personas se acercó a brindarles ayuda. En el piso se encontraban las compras esparcidas de la joven, quien con dificultad escuchaba las voces a lo lejos. Se levantó quedando de rodillas y observó que algo, o más bien alguien, la sostenía con fuerza de su mano._

 _-Me…me alegro que no estés herida…_

- _Tú…_

 _La mujer sostuvo con ímpetu la mano del hombre que había arriesgado su vida por salvarla y una vez más el tiempo se detuvo entre ellos. El joven sonrío tratando de levantarse del lugar, mientras Akane le brindaba su ayuda. Lo reconoció, era él, el universitario de la estación de trenes._

- _Pero…¿Cómo?..._

 _-No tienes idea cuánto quería encontrarte…- en ello un copo de nieve se posó en su mano y viendo al cielo, el azabache sonrió – la primera nevada del año ha comenzado._

F _inalmente el ruido de la ambulancia inundó el lugar y la pareja se perdió entre la multitud._

.

.

 **Capítulo 4: El chico encuentra a la chica parte 1**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de la ambulancia ensordecía los alrededores y su intensa luz de color rojo iluminaba el rostro de quien hace pocos segundos casi perdía la vida. En sus faldas un hombre de 24 años perdía la conciencia con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras ella sostenía de su mano con fuerza. En un cerrar de ojos la sangre de Ranma comenzó a teñir la blanca capa de nieve que los rodeaba.

-¡Por favor ayuda! – El grito de Akane era apabullador. Observó sus manos y vio como estaban cubiertas de sangre por tratar de detener la profunda herida del muchacho. El azabache yacía totalmente inconsciente. La mujer apartaba los cabellos de Ranma de forma desesperada, para luego tomar su rostro con ambas manos, suplicando, pidiéndole que despertara. Lloraba ahogada mientras gritaba en busca de alguien que viniera a su rescate, que la sacara de aquella pesadilla.

Del vehículo descendieron dos hombres con una camilla de primeros auxilios, quienes con cuidado tomaron al azabache.

-¿Qué fue lo qué ocurrió? –preguntó uno de ellos.

-Un accidente…él…me salvó…- Akane no podía despegar su vista de sus manos, ahora teñidas de rojo carmesí.

Las luces intermitentes lo despertaron, sentía que se movía, que lo llevaban hacia algún sitio. Estaba mareado y no podía fijar bien su mirada. Solo pudo notar que ella estaba allí, junto a él. Corriendo tras la camilla que se desplazaba a toda velocidad por el corredor del hospital, mientras la joven peliazul continuaba llorando de angustia. Por él. Ranma quería sonreír de alegría y abrazarla, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

-Vamos, rápido. Tengan preparado el desfibralador – una muchacha de pelo castaño agarrado por una coleta alta, vestía una bata blanca y daba órdenes a sus subordinados – ¡sus signos vitales están bajando!

-¡Doctora Kuonji, está perdiendo demasiada sangre!

Ukyo Kuonji era la médico cirujana encargada del turno de noche, generalmente su carga laboral era bastante aburrida, pero se equivocó al pensar que ésta también lo sería. Una persona dependía de él y debía salvarlo a toda costa. Apretó los dientes y se posicionó arriba del hombre, apretando la herida con ambas manos.

-¡Vamos, vamos, tienes que aguantar! ¡Preparen la carga a 200!

Apoyando las manos cubiertas de sangre en la ventana de emergencias, con la mirada perdida, la muchacha peliazul pedía que el muchacho no cerrara su ojos, que sobreviviera, porque no sería capaz de soportar la pérdida de otra persona. No por su culpa. Otra vez no por su culpa. Las lágrimas brotaban con urgencia. La mirada casi perdida de Ranma no se separaba de los ojos avellanos de la mujer, volvería a perder la conciencia en cualquier minuto y lo único que quería era mantener la viva imagen de ella por un tiempo más, antes de dormir.

" _Finalmente te encontré Akane… lo siento… no te reconocí cuando nos vimos en el tren…"-_ pensaba el azabache al mismo tiempo que veía el rostro de la peliazul desesperado al notar que el pulso del muchacho se perdía.

" _Yo…hay algo que quiero decirte, mas por el hecho que me siento agradecido de encontrarte de nuevo…yo quiero decirte...algo más…Lo siento"_

El monitor cardiaco dejó de marcar los latidos del corazón de Ranma e inundó el lugar con un sonido ensordecedor. Akane cayó al suelo. Perdiéndose en el vacío pedía por el muchacho _"Por favor…no mueras…"_

Ukyo giró al ver oxímetro de pulso y se preparó para realizar reanimación cardiaca pulmonar. Hoy, en su sala de emergencias, nadie moriría. Con una fuerza descomunal la mujer comenzó a presionar el pecho del muchacho para luego utilizar el desfibralador.

-¡Doctora está listo!

-3, 2,1 ¡vamos! ¡despierta!

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(sueña Ranma inconciente)_

Akane se encontraba en su habitación observándose al espejo, su tez pálida descubría una profundas ojeras causadas por el cansancio. Cada día sentía que le costaba respirar, que su corazón se detenía. Perdiendo aquella vitalidad que le caracterizaba. Sonrió al espejo. Tenía que seguir adelante, no quería preocupar a nadie.

Terminó de cepillar sus cortos cabellos y se levantó para dirigirse al desayuno. Tomó su bolso y cerró la puerta tras ella.

- _Tengo que mantenerme alegre, vamos Akane, esto no es nada para ti_ – sonriendo con entusiasmo encaminó el paso hacia la habitación de su prometido.

- _Ranma, ¡es hora de despertar!_

La escuché llegar a mi habitación, pero disfrutaba de aquellos minutos en que la sentía tan cerca de mí, mientras me hacía el dormido. Estaba frente a ella apretando con fuerza mi almohada entre la piernas tras balbucear algunas palabras sin sentido para distraerla, en ello escuché como Akane dejó salir una tímida risa.

- _Eres un niño… ¿Con quién peleas esta vez?_ – dijo mientras apartaba mis rebeldes cabellos de la frente, a modo de respuesta y un poco molesto fruncí el ceño, en ello escucho su voz quebrarse– _¿Sabes?...No sé qué pasa conmigo, Ranma…_

Al notar sus palabras sentí como el corazón dejó de latir. A mis pulmones ya no entraba aire al notar que Akane, frente a mí, mientras me hacía el dormido, estaba llorando. Lo hacía con desesperación y trataba de ocultarse ante mí. Este último tiempo la veía sonreír con más costumbre de lo usual, ya no caía en mis bromas fácilmente…pero yo sabía que algo no andaba bien, nada de bien. Tengo que despertar, no quiero que siga llorando…no al menos sin saber qué es lo que le ocurre, tengo que preguntarle. De un salto me destape.

- _A…¡Akane! ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?_ \- le grité con ahínco para que se detuviera.

Rápidamente, vi como la peliazul se levanta y gira su rostro para no preocuparme. Quería que no me diera cuenta. Pero que boba era.

- _No es como si me gustara tener que despertarte todas las mañanas. Apresúrate, Kasumi nos llama al desayuno_ – de un golpe Akane salió de mi habitación.

Tras ordenar la trenza, me vestí con mi común camisa china de color celeste. Tenía que apresurarme, tal vez de camino a la escuela pueda preguntarle a Akane si algo le ocurría…no puedo evitar no preocuparme por ella. La conocía demasiado bien, cada gesto de la peliazul era un mensaje claro y directo para mí. La leía con facilidad, sinceramente trataba de no hacerlo, pero era imposible evitarlo.

- _Niña tonta…como si no supiera que estabas llorando..._

Preparado para salir de mi habitación de repente siento un escalofrío bajar por mi espalda…y como consecuencia siento el fuerte gritó de Kasumi llamando a su hermana menor. A toda velocidad, me dirijo hacia las escaleras…y allí estaba, Akane se encontraba totalmente desmayada en el suelo del primer piso de la casa. Mi pecho se apretó. No había duda, todo esto era una mala señal.

 _¡Akane!_ – de un momento a otro, me encontré sosteniéndola entre mis brazos, moviéndola suavemente tratando de despertarla. Pero no había caso – _qué…qué…demonios está ocurriendo…_

* * *

Pasadas las horas, finalmente la joven de avellanos ojos despertaba. En la clínica del Doctor Tofú la familia Tendo esperaba ansiosa la recuperación de Akane, más aún yo quien caminaba descontrolado de un lado a otro preguntando cada 15 minutos cómo se encontraba. Nada de esto tenía sentido ¿Desde cuándo…desde cuándo Akane no era la misma de antes?

Finalmente Tofú salió de la habitación con aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba. Fijé mi mirada en su rostro y decidido le pregunté.

- _Doc…doctor , ¿Qué le paso a Akane?_ \- Preguntó nervioso.

- _No podría decirlo con seguridad, en realidad no tiene nada fuera de lo común, su respiración está bien, sus reflejos también…lo único…_

- _Por favor, doctor dígame qué le pasa a mi pequeñaaa_ – De los ojos de Soun brotaban grandes lágrimas incontroladas mientras se apoyaba de su querido amigo Saotome.

- _Bueno…su corazón, su corazón no se escucha con normalidad. En realidad, no puedo escuchar sus latidos._

Silencio. Un silencio absoluto apagó la respiración de todos.

- _Pero, no se alarmen. Lo primero será llevar a Akane al hospital por unos exámenes. Hoy ya puede irse a casa._

- _Muchas gracias Doctor, como siempre ayudando a nuestra familia_ – Kasumi se acercó al hombre y apoyó su mano en el hombro del castaño. Quien al sentirla cerca, se volvió tan torpe como de costumbre.

- _Por...por favor pasen a verla_ –Tofú abrió la puerta de un fuerte cabezazo impresionando a todos menos a la mayor de los Tendo quien dejó salir una simpática sonrisa.

- _Doctor, usted tan impredecible como siempre._

Soun fue el primero en ingresar a la habitación, llorando descontroladamente se abalanzó a la cama de la peliazul, abrazándola con fuerza.

- _Mi pequeña, mi hija…¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien? ¿Mareada? ¿Quieres algo? Tú papá te conseguirá lo que tú quieras, solo Akane, por favor resiste ¿Cómo le explicaré esto a tu madre? No puedes morir_ – El llanto exagerado de Soun caía con pesar encima de la joven. Tras escuchar los gritos de su padre y tratando se soltarse de su agarre, Akane lo observó incrédula.

- _Vamos...papá, no fue nada, solo soy torpe. Me caí de la escalera por estar pensando en otras cosas…no me moriré, no pienses eso._

Genma, Kasumi y Nodoka observaban la escena con ternura, excepto un apático joven azabache quién quedó en el marco de la puerta analizando el comportamiento de su prometida.

- _Claro que eres torpe Akane, siempre lo has sido_ – Ranma golpeó la puerta llamando la atención de la muchacha y de la familia – _pero…pero nunca tanto como para perder la conciencia_ – Los profundos ojos zafiros del muchacho se dirigieron con furia hacia ella.

- _Tal vez tanto que me lo dices, ya me lo estoy creyendo…_

El espeso ambiente entre ambos inundó la habitación, sin embargo Nodoka interrumpió antes que iniciara una nueva pelea entre ambos. Tomando de los hombros a su hijo, le dio un empujón acercándolo a la cama de la muchacha.

- _Querido hijo, no es nada varonil que trates de esa manera a una muchacha que está débil. Debes de ayudarla._

- _¿Por qué debería? ¿Por qué siempre me tengo que estar ocupando de una niña tan tonta y fea?_

La respuesta ante la pregunta de Ranma se vio frente a sus ojos, el filo de la katana de su madre estaba próximo a su cuello y en silencio tragó saliva para armarse de valor.

- _No se preocupe tía Nodoka, perfectamente puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito de un hombre insensible y bobo como Ranma_ – totalmente molesta, Akane levantó las frazadas de la cama y apoyó sus piernas en el suelo, sin embargo no pudo mantenerse en pie.

El azabache al verla caer, con rapidez se acercño y la tomó entre sus brazos. Los mayores se observaron entre sí con curiosidad y temor. Algo no estaba bien en ella. Su pálido rostro y debilidad era notorio. En ello sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz ronca del joven Saotome.

- _Por…por favor váyanse de la habitación._

 _-¡Ranma! Como puedes tratarnos así, tú sabes que estamos igual de preocupados que tú por la salud de Akane, no puedes pedirle a Soun que también se vaya de a…-_ las palabras de Genma se quedaron en su boca al ver el rostro amenazante de ofukuro – _ya…ya nos vamos._ Genma Saotome sabía que no había nada peor que hacer enojar a su mujer y ese no era el momento para hacerlo.

Kasumi asintió a la petición de Ranma y tomando del brazo de su padre, quien aún sollozaba de preocupación, cerraron la puerta dejando a los futuros herederos del dojo en silencio.

Akane temía levantar su mirada y topar con los ojos azulgrisáceos del joven que hace más de dos años llego a su casa a cambiar todo, su rutina, su vida y a ella misma. Tenía miedo de encontrarlo, de tener que enfrentarlo y con rapidez aparto su cuerpo del de él, sin mostrar su rostro.

 _-No tienes por qué preocuparte por una chica torpe como yo…_

- _Akane, mírame_ – el azabache tomó de los hombros a la menos de las Tendo para llamar su atención, sin embargo no lo logró.

- _No necesito de tu ayuda, menos de tu lástima. Me siento bien, de verdad, puedo levantarme sola_ – Una vez más Akane trato de sostenerse de pié, pero al mínimo de esfuerzo cayó pesadamente al piso, golpeando sus rodillas contra el suelo. Sentía rabia, rabia de mostrarse tan patética frente a él.

- _Dime…desde cuándo…-_ La pregunta del Ranma caló firme en el pecho de la muchacha, más al notar como los puños del joven se cerraban con fuerza – _di…¡dímelo! Por qué, por qué no me dijiste nada…por qué siempre tratas de hacer todo por tu cuenta, maldita sea…Akane…_

- _Yo…no quería molestar ni preocupar a nadie…_ \- la joven peliazul posó su avellanos ojos en la mirada azul de su prometido, quien reflejaba sinceridad y preocupación. Ranma tomo se la mano de la joven y la apretó con sutileza.

- _Acaso ¿No confías en mí?_ \- Sin recibir respuesta, el artista marcial sirvió de apoyo a la joven para que una vez más se sentará encima de la camilla de la clínica.

- _No…¡No sé qué ocurre conmigo! No tengo fuerzas Ranma, no puedo siquiera hacer algo tan simple como mantenerme en pié por mí misma…_

- _Serás boba, eso es porque te caíste de la escaleras, obviamente tus piernas están débiles_ – sonrío valiente Ranma ante su lógica, sin embargo no recibió el mismo gesto de parte de Akane, quien aún mantenía perdida su vista.

- _No. Esto no es por la caída_ – La peliazul levantó su vista y la fijo firme en el rostro sorprendido de su prometido – _No es la primera vez que me pasa algo así, Ranma_ – apretando sus puños con la poca fuerza que tenía evitando que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, Akane comenzó a morder su labio inferior en señal de molesta. Odiaba, odiaba más que nada sentirse débil, toda su vida ha sido entrenamiento, combate tras combate para ser más fuerte, más hábil y capaz, era una artista marcial, la única heredera del Dojo Tendo y la única en la familia quien quiso continuar con el legado de su padre. Sin las artes marciales, entonces ¿Quién sería? Sus tormentosos pensamientos fueron interrumpido por la voz ronca de Ranma.

- _Escúchame, marimacho, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero volverás a ser la misma_.

Akane levantó su rostro y su mirada se iluminó, si había alguien en quien podía confiar era en él, no conocía a nadie tan testarudo como ella, finalmente le sonrío.

 _-Confío en ti, Ranma_

* * *

Sostenida del hombre de Ranma y con un leve tono color rosa en sus mejillas, Akane finalmente llegó a su hogar e ingresó animadamente tratando de desviar la preocupación que hace unas horas había causado.

 _-¡Ya llegué!_ – gritó con ánimo.

Ante su llamado fue recibida por Soun quien corrió a recibirla, tras él se acercó Nodoka quien vestía su usual kimono de tonos azules y atrás de ella un gran panda se asomaba por la entrada principal de la casa.

 _-¡Hija! ¡Ya estás de vuelta!_ \- gritó el jefe de hogar mientras ríos de lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

 _-Akane, querida ¿Te encuentras bien? Veo que finalmente mi querido hijo se está comportando como todo un hombre –_ ante las palabras de ofukuro, Ranma desvió la vista molesto que todo estuvieran atentos a sus actos.

 _-Yo…ya me siento mucho mejor, solo …-_ Akane bostezo y sintió que sus párpados caían pesadamente- _solo me gustaría ir a descansar un poco…_

- _Claro, claro que sí. Ranma acompáñala a su habitación_ – dijo Genma en su cartel de madera esperando alguna respuesta inoportuna de su hijo, sin embargo, obedientemente el muchacho ayudó a la peliazul a subir cada peldaño de la escalera lentamente.

Los adultos sorprendidos por la actitud madura de Ranma sonrieron escandalosamente.

- _Finalmente se ven como verdaderos prometidos!, esto es espléndido!_ – escribió el panda mientras danzaba alrededor del señor Tendo.

- _Así es querido amigo, pronto veremos pequeños corriendo a nuestro alrededor por toda la casa_ \- Soun abrazó al peludo de su amigo con fuerza, sin embargo la celebración fue detenida abruptamente por Nodoka quien los golpeó a ambos en la cabeza.

- _Mejor que no se entrometan. Es mejor darle tiempo a solas_ – Dijo la mujer mientras dirigía su mirada a la pareja que se perdía frente a ellos _"Ranma…"_ pensó ofukuro. En su interior sabía que lo que le había ocurrido a la prometida de su hijo, no era normal. Hace bastante tiempo la había estado observando, en sus entrenamientos o en su andar por el dojo. Algo había en su mirada que le perturbaba.

* * *

Ya en la habitación de la peliazul, Akane lentamente daba un paso tras otro, tratando de caminar por su cuenta siendo perseguida por la vista atenta de Ranma.

 _-¿Estás segura si te quedas sola?_

 _-De verdad ya estoy mejor, muchas gracias Ranma_ – sonrío Akane, logrando que el artista marcial se sonrojara.

 _-Yo…_

Akane se acercó a su cómoda para buscar el pijama mientras Ranma mantenía fija su vista en cada movimiento de la muchacha.

 _-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no piensas salir de mi habitación pervertido?_ – Dijo molesta logrando que el nerviosismo del azabache aumentara.

 _-¡¿QUÉ!? No!...No! además ¿¡quién querría ver a una pecho plano como tú!?_

En respuesta ante el usual comportamiento de Ranma, Akane le arrojó un cojín en el rostro, sin embargo no logró hacerle ni el menor daño, ni siquiera lo alcanzó. El azabache sorprendido y dando cuenta que la situación de su prometida era más seria de lo que creía, tomó el cojín con ambas manos y se acercó a ella.

 _-¿De verdad estarás bien sola?_

 _-Estaré bien…¡UNA VEZ QUE TE VAYAS DE ACÁ!-_ gritó exasperada.

- _Esté bien! Ya me voy! Estaré en mi habitación, cualquier cosa…grita, vendré enseguida y no se te ocurra hacer cosas por tu cuenta, ni bajar la escalera, ni subir al tejado, nada de cosas raras._

Akane quedó perpleja al ver la actitud amable y preocupada de Ranma, si bien generalmente era un niño y discutían constantemente, sabía cuál noble era su corazón y las cientos de veces que la había rescatado y protegido…un sentimiento de incomodidad nació en su interior, de inferioridad.

 _-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. De verdad..._

Ranma en silencio, se giró y cerró la puerta de la habitación para dar el último suspiro y bajar las escaleras.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(Fin sueña Ranma inconciente)_

* * *

Afuera de la sala de emergencias se encontraba Akane, sentada en una de la sillas con sus manos apoyando su rostro ¿Por qué debían sufrir otros por ella? Estaba escrito desde su acta de nacimiento que su vida no duraría mucho, que aquella enfermedad recorría sus venas y que en cualquier minuto se la llevaría, así como lo hizo con su madre hace unos años. Su esposo desvivió por encontrar la cura, pero finalmente la muerte lo encontró antes de poder salvar a su amada. La peliazul sentía rabia, rabia de sí misma ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con todos quienes la rodeaban? Debía de ser una mala broma, estaba maldita, por eso su padre las abandonó, por eso… en ello escuchó las pesadas pisadas de dos personas acercándose a toda velocidad, subiendo su rostro y sorprendiéndose al verlos frente a ella.

-Por favor, queremos saber cómo está el paciente Saotome Ranma ¿Ya terminó su operación? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – Ryoga sostenía con fuerza la bata de uno de los paramédicos de la zona de urgencias.

-Él aún sigue en cuidados intensivos, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para…

-¡Mejor cállese! ¡Queremos verlo ahora!- gritó Ranko, quién antes de acertarle con golpe al joven fue detenido por Ryoga.

-Cálmate Ranko! No ayudarás, tenemos que esperar con calma ¡Nos sacarán del hospital!

-De seguro fue ese maldito de Mousse, ¡lo mataré!- Debido a sus heridas la pelirroja y al esfuerzo, ranko terminó por caer al piso mientras caían lágrimas incontenibles de sus ojos

-Ran…ko…

-Es por mi culpa Ryoga. Si ese bobo no hubiera ido a enfrentarlo, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Si no atraviesa esas puertas vivo, yo misma acabaré con su vida.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron en silencio al ver que frente a ellos se encontraba Akane, con las ropas ensangrentadas, su cabello alborotado y notando el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

-Akane san ¿Qué hace acá? – Ryoga no podía creer en la coincidencias, hace menos de 5 horas que habían estado juntos en su residencia y ahora se volvían a encontrar. El muchacho fijó su mirada en las manos ensangretadas de la mujer y se asustó – ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Está herida?

-Fue…por mi culpa- La mujer observó sus manos aún teñidas de rojo.

-¿Qué?

-Ese joven, Saotome…- Sin antes Akane poder continuar, Ranko se abalanzó encima de ella tomando de sus hombros.

-Cuéntanos qué fue lo que ocurrió- Sin embargo, la peliazul inició un llanto profundo y ahogado. El corazón de la pelirroja, sin explicación, se apretó al escucharla, como si la culpa la embargara y un nudo en su garganta apareció, no pudo decir nada, ni hacer nada. Solo comenzó a golpear con estimo la espalda de la mujer quien lloraba desconsolada por la salud de su amigo.

En la sala de de urgencias del hospital solo escuchaba el lamento de Akane, quien daba lágrimas de agonía por el desconocido que había arriesgado su vida.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(sueña Ranma inconciente)_

Los pasos rápidos de la pequeña pelirroja dejaban huellas en las pozas de lluvia que se formaban por las calles de Nerima. Corría a toda la velocidad, debía llegar al Neko Hanten cuánto antes, si alguien tenía respuestas, aquella persona era la momia de Cologne.

Golpeando las puertas con ahínco y gritando el nombre de la anciana, Shampoo fue al llamado de su prometido.

- _Airen! ¿Qué hacer tan tarde? ¿Tu extrañar a Shampoo verdad?_ – la joven abrazó con dulzura el menudo cuerpo de Ranma, sin embargo solo recibió una dura sonrisa de la muchacha.

 _-Dime dónde está Cologne._

De la cocina apareció la anciana sostenida por su viejo bastón de madera.

 _-Querido yerno, alegría de verte._

 _-No hables más vieja bruja, necesito respuestas y quiero que me las des._

- _Ya te dije que no hay solución para lo de Akane Tendo, no pierdas tu tiempo_ – Cologne dio media vuelta. No era la primera vez que Ranma se aparecía furioso en su restaurante tratando de buscar respuestas al paralizado corazón de la menor de las Tendo. No sabía cuántas veces había recibido el mismo discurso y cuantas veces había recibido la misma respuesta. Ranma de un salto llego delante de la anciana tapándole el camino.

- _No me has dicho toda la verdad ¡Habla!_ – Tras escuchar la exigencia de su yerno, Cologne sonrío.

 _-¿Fue Happosai verdad?_

- _No importa cómo me enteré, necesito del artefacto. Necesito que me des el Wan Huan Tong, ahora._

- _No sabes lo que hablas. Ese artefacto no puede ser usado por nadie ¿Sabes qué ocasionarías? No dejaré que cambies la estabilidad del mundo tan solo por una terca jovencita._

Al escuchar hablar de su prometida, Ranma no dudo en atacar con furia a Cologne, sin embargo solo recibió un castigo por parte de la anciana. Si bien la pelirroja había mejorado en fuerza, rapidez y técnica, en su condición de mujer Ranma nunca podría ganarle. Caído entre loza china y fideos, con sus puños apretados y fijando su mirada en el vacío se levantó del lugar.

- _Ella…ella está así por mi culpa ¡Tengo que ayudarla!_

 _-¡Deja de auto compadecerte! Que haya caído a la pozas de Jusenkyo no fue tu culpa, que le hayan arrebatado la mitad de su vida tampoco. Es el destino de Akane Tendo. La vida de aquella muchacha ya estaba escrita que sería de ese modo y lo será siempre. Sea en este mundo o en otro alterno. Nunca podrás hacer nada para que cambiarlo._

- _Qué…qué dices…_

- _Así es Ranma, si el corazón de Akane se esté deteniendo no es culpa de lo que ocurrió con Saffrón… Es que acaso ¿Sabes cómo se crea un pozo de Jusenkyo?_

Shampoo llevó sus manos de sorpresa al rostro y observó con temor a su Airen, quien mantenía la mirada fija ante el diminuto cuerpo de la anciana. Cologne prendió su pipa y dejo salir el humo de sus pulmones.

 _-Al crear el pozo de la Akane ahogada, Jusenkyo no le arrebató la vida por completo en ese instante, sin embargo…_

 _-Sin embargo ¿Qué?..._

 _-La vida de ella se irá apagando lentamente. Sus años de vida se redujeron dependiendo de cuánto tiempo estuvo ahogándose en el pozo…_

 _-Cuánto tiempo…¡DIME CUÁNTO TIEMPO LE QUEDA! Gritó con furia la pelirroja._

 _-Eso es algo que ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie puede saberlo querido yerno._

 _-Entonces deme el maldito Wan Huan Tong y cambiemos el futuro –_ dijo decidido el artista marcial. Sin embargo Cologne solo cerró los ojos ante su necedad.

 _-No es solo cambiar el futuro, Ranma. El Wan Huan Tong es un artefacto chino de hace 3 mil años creado para poder cambiar a voluntad el umbral del tiempo. Así como uno ve tras un caleidoscopio, las figuras se van fundiendo, cambiando y rotando, es lo mismo que produce Wan Huan Tong. Si lo usas abrirás un umbral nuevo en el tiempo, crearás un mundo totalmente nuevo, mezclaras vidas, cambiarás y romperás el destino tuyo y de cada una de las personas que conozcas._

 _-Quiere decir que existe la posibilidad que ella, que Akane, pueda mantenerse con vida en otra realidad –_ Ranma al escuchar las palabras de Cologne sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

 _-Puede ser…sin embargo, al mezclar los distintos parámetros de tiempo, puede ser que nunca la vuelvas a conocer, que nunca nazcas Ranma, que tu existencia sea absorbida por otro umbral del tiempo y tu alma se pierda en el camino. Solo te pregunto…¿Dejarías de existir solo por ella, Ranma Saotome?_

Ante la pregunta de Cologne, Ranma cerró con fuerza sus puños. La anciana tenía razón, no podía ser tan injusto de deshacer la vida de todos como la conocían, de arriesgar el futuro y destino de los demás, pero…pero si Akane se mantuviese con vida, él…

 _-Airen…no preocupar, todo estará bien –_ Shampoo sostuvo las mano de la pelirroja tratando de darle ánimos, sin embargo Ranma las apartó de su tacto.

 _-No Shampoo, nada está bien…_

Con esas últimas palabras, Ranma se retiró del Neko Hanten. Finalmente encontró sus respuestas, había un modo de salvar a Akane, de mantenerla con vida, pero eso significaría que tal vez nunca la volvería a ver, que tal vez él nunca exista…confundido y agotado mentalmente, lo único que necesitaba era verla para recargar sus energías y saber que esto aún no había terminado.

- _Abuelita ¿Es…es verdad lo que dijiste?- preguntó Shampoo ansiosa._

 _-Así es querida nieta._

 _-¡Yay! Finalmente Akane Tendo no será impedimento para estar con Airen, chica violenta desaparecer- dijo la amazona mientras daba giros de alegría._

 _-Hay que tener cuidado con el yerno. Si el Wan Huan Tong cae en sus manos, todo estaremos en grave peligro._

 _-¿Tú crees que Airen poder arriesgar vida por chica violenta?_

 _-HOHOHO_

 _-¡Contéstame abuelita!_

 _-Solo se, que un hombre enamorado puede actuar como un completo idiota._

 _-¡Airen no estar enamorado de chica violenta!_

 _-HOHOHO_

 _-No te rías_

 _-Mejor vamos a ordenar todo para mañana, querida nieta- Cologne se perdió dentro de la cocina, aún quedaba mucho por hacer._

 _-¡Airen de verdad no estar enamorado de chica violenta! – refunfuñó la amazona quien siguió los pasos de la anciana._

* * *

Golpeando suavemente la ventana de la habitación de la peliazul, el joven azabache ingresó sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Debía saber si su corazón, por más mínimo que fuera el sonido, aún latía. Akane se encontraba durmiendo extendida por toda su cama. Ranma al verla tan tranquila, suspiró. Debía tomar una decisión si utilizar el _Wan Huan Tong_ era muy arriesgado para todos, debía mantener a su prometida con vida como de lugar, compartir con ella lo más que podía y de ser necesairo entregarle parte de su vida.

 _-Te prometí que volverías a ser como eras antes…confía en mí._

Llevando con timidez su mano derecha al rostro de la muchacha, movió parte de sus cabellos que tapaban su frente. _"No puedes desaparecer boba, no sin antes escuchar todo lo que tengo que decirte..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(Fin sueña Ranma inconciente)_

* * *

Ukyo Kuonji finalmente logró estabilizar al muchacho, tras dos horas intensas de nivelar la saturación de oxígeno, presión y latidos, ver que estuvieran totalmente normales, la mujer volvió a respirar con tranquilidad.

-Doctora Kounji, ¿quiere que le avisemos a la familia?

-No te preocupes Konatsu, iré yo misma – dando un gran suspiro, dejó sus guantes encima del mesón de limpieza y abrió las puertas de la sala.

-Busco a los familiares del joven Saotome Ran…

-Acá estamos, somos nosotros – dijo Ryoga con rápidez.

-¿Qué relación tienen con él? – preguntó la doctora un poco incrédula.

-Bueno, nosotros vivimos con él…

-Ah ¿Usted también señora?- preguntó mirando a la peliazul, quien respondió moviendo en negación su rostro- Bueno, el joven Saotome tuvo suerte. A pesar de haber perdido gran cantidad de sangre causa del accidente, por ahora está fuera de riesgo vital. Será llevado a una de las habitaciones.

-¿Cuándo podremos verlo?- pregunto Ranko entusiasmada.

-En unas 5 horas más. Pregunten en el box de informaciones sobre el paciente. Ah, me presento. Soy Ukyo Kuonji, médico cirujana de la sala de emergencia estaré a cargo del joven Saotome.

-Muchas gracias doctora – contesto Ryoga, dándole una amable sonrisa.

-No, es solo mi trabajo.

En ello Akane se levanta del asiento y toma de las manos a la doctora, dando una gran sonrisa cubierta de marcas de lágrimas, tratando de expresar su mayor gratitud dando una reverencia de 90 grados, la peliazul agradecía por haber salvado al joven.

-Muchas gracias por salvarlo, estoy en deuda con usted.

-No…- Ukyo apartó sus manos de la mujer con desdén- no me dé las gracias. Usted también debería ir a la sala de urgencias menores en el primer piso, está bastante pálida. Bueno me retiro.

-Ah…qué alivio siento! Hasta me dio hambre – dejó salir Ranko totalmente despreocupada.

-No puedo creer lo rápido que cambias de ánimo- respondió Ryoga mientras le daba un pequeño empujón a la pelirroja.

-Como si no me conocieras Ryo chan- atrevidamente y sin importar la presencia de Akane, Ranko sopló la oreja del muchacho logrando que su rostro llegará a tonos rosados de vergüenza.

-¡Pe…pero qué estás haciendo! ¡Acá no!- se quejaba el joven de bandana amarilla. En ello recordaron la presencia de la mujer quien los miraba con ternura.

-No se preocupen por mí, será mejor que me retire.

-No, Akane san…¿No quiere ir con nosotros a comer algo? Sé que es más de madrugada pero…- en ello Ryoga recibió un codazo por parte de Ranko, sin entender nada.

-Muchas gracias por todo- dando una reverencia, la peliazul giró su rostro y comenzó a apartarse de ellos.

-Akane – al escuchar su nombre provenir de la pelirroja, la mujer detuvo su paso – ¿Dónde conociste a Ranma? ¿Cuál es su relación? – al escuchar el nombre del joven, el corazón de la peliazul se aceleró, pero sin entender la razón llevó sus manos a su pecho tratando de controlar sus impulsos.

-Yo no lo conozco, con su permiso- respondió la mujer de ojos avellanos. Ranko quedo observando cómo se alejaba de ellos. No le creía, algo ocultaba esa mujer y lo descubriría.

* * *

Mientras bajaba las escaleras mecánicas del hospital trataba de darle sentido a su negación ¿Por qué lo negó? Ya lo había visto antes, claro, en el tren. Se equivocaba. No, ya lo había visto mucho antes. Recordó su cuerpo protegiéndola al caer en el accidente, sus tozudos brazos, su ancha espalda y la trenza azabache cayendo por su cuello. Aquella sensación de sentirse protegida por alguien, no le era una mera coincidencia. Él no era una coincidencia. En ello una punzada hizo retumbar su cabeza, un dolor intenso y que se expandía por toda su frente. Como pudo terminó de bajar las escaleras y se sostuvo de uno de los pilares mientras caía agachada. No recordaba desde cuándo fue su último ataque neurálgico ¿Desde la muerte de Tofú?...

La mujer trató de ponerse de pie, y a paso lento y cansado, llegó a la entrada principal del edificio, quería volver a su casa, olvidarse de todo, sin embargo frente a ella se detuvo una mujer que conocía perfectamente.

-¡Akane chan! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No…Nodoka- san…- aliviada y tratando de componerse, la peliazul llevó uno de sus cabellos tras de su oreja- Qué...¿Qué hace en el hospital?

-Bueno es que mi hijo...Ranma tuvo un accidente…

-¿Ranma….?- sorprendida Akane perdió el equilibrio al escuchar una vez el nombre del joven de sus sueños, el dueño de la mirada azulgrisacea que la hipnotizaba y quien arriesgo su vida por ella.

Nodoka sostuvo con rapidez a la joven, mientras atrás de ella aparecía una muchacha de cabellos castaños largos y ondulados, con mirada aguda y falda color negra en tubo.

-Señora Nodoka ¿qué ocurre? Oh por Dios! ¡Se está desmayando! – Nabiki ayudó a sostener a la peliazul.

-¡Akane-chan! ¡Akane chan! ¡Responde! – Nodoka trataba de recuperar el sentido de su compañera de trabajo pero no hubo caso. Por otro lado, al escuchar el nombre de la mujer, Nabiki detuvo la respiración y de forma inmediata la soltó.

-Dijo…¿Akane?- masculló.

-¡Qué te ocurre Nabiki! ¡Ayúdame a cargarla!

No podía, la castaña recordaba las palabras de Ranma y lo que había sucedido en Nerima. Se negaba a que todo fuera cierto ¿Es que acaso Akane era real? Quería saber más de ella, cuál era la relación con su ex amante…y cómo podía sacarla del camino ¿Por ella la había rechazado? No...debía ser una broma, no dejaría que nadie lo apartara de su lado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Es un fanfic que me cuesta mucho escribir, debo estar muy inspirada para poder lograr terminar cada capítulo y éste me costó mucho sacarlo ¿La razón? flojera, no mentira, hahaha no sabía cómo hacerlo. Contar la razón de todo...aunque aún falta, la siguiente parte se viene aún más pesada y cargada...estoy viendo como la escribo para que se logre entender. De todas formas quienes no hayan entendido nada, me comentan y les explico :D**  
 ** _Wan Huan Tong_ significa caleidoscopio en chino. Cuando chica me gustaba mucho jugar con ellos y verlas formas, como cambiaban y armaban nuevas ¿Tenían uno ustedes? **

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿muy aburrido? díganme lo que quieran! necesito de su guía para continuar, un abrazo a todos quienes pasar a leer este fanfic que ya había olvidado, pero lo terminaré! si o si, me siento culpable cuando lo veo botado y olvidado hahaha pero sus reviews y visitas me animan y me hacen siempre muy feliz!**

 **PD: en el próximo aparece shinnosuke...¿Por qué será? ¿Qué tendrá que ver él? ¿Como ayudará? uuuu**

 **Abrazo, los quieros! Ja ne! :D**


	8. El chico encuentra a la chica part 2

**Capítulo 8: El chico encuentra a la chica parte 2**

Jugando entre sus manos con una vieja pipa de plata en forma de dragón, Mousse trataba de controlar sus nervios. Las órdenes de Soun no podían ser más claras. Ya la deuda no importaba, solo quería el cuerpo de Saotome en sus manos.

-Maldición…- dijo inconsciente el muchacho de largos cabellos. Si bien siempre existió una rivalidad entre ambos, no podía negar los momentos que compartieron en su juventud. Le molestaba tener que preocuparse de él, le molestaba que sus sentimientos aún se entrometieran en su trabajo.

Lejos de él, observándolo en silencio y abrazada por la oscuridad de la habitación, una mujer de cabellos violeta estaba intranquila. Sintió una presión en su pecho verlo tan ido en sus pensamientos. Dejando el sillón y acercándose sensualmente, Shampoo lo abrazó por la espalda para despejarlo.

-Señor Mousse estar muy estresado…- sus delgadas manos comenzaron a acariciar el pecho del hombre tratando de capturar su atención- si querer, Shampoo poder ayudarlo…- acercándose al cuello del joven, la muchacha dejaba un tímido recorrido de besos, sin embargo no lograron capturar la atención de su amo.

-No es momento para tus juegos Shampoo- el azabache se apartó de la muchacha levantándose del asiento con molestia.

-¡No sé por qué seguir preocupándose por ese tonto de Saotome! ¡Arruinar vida de Shampoo y Mousse! – gritó enfurecida por su rechazo.

-Este no es momento para tus arrebatos. Sabes que no me gusta que te metas en mis asuntos – El joven chino observaba desde el ventanal de las oficinas- es mejor que acompañes a Kasumi, los clientes no pueden esperar.

-Señor Mousse…si usted querer, Shampoo poder hacerse cargo de Saotome y esa mujerzuela…si usted querer, ellos no molestarlo más. Confíe en Shampoo, puedo hacer más de lo que usted cree…

Antes sus palabras, Mousse la miró directamente a sus rojas pupilas, desafiante y lleno de odio. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven. Con paso seguro, el azabache se paró frente a la mujer, sin dejar de observarla.

-Te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos…

-Pero…señor mousse…

Las grandes puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par y cinco hombres corpulentos entraron a toda velocidad. De forma inmediata Mousse les prestó atención.

-¿Qué es este escándalo?- preguntó aún más malhumorado.

-Señor, encontramos a Saotome.

-¿En dónde está?

-En el hospital general, tras el accidente fue derivado hacia allá.

-¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

-No señor ¿Desea que nos hagamos cargo?

-No. Iré personalmente– Mousse retiró su chaquetón negro del perchero- Buen trabajo. Por ahora no le digan al señor Tendo.

Antes de retirarse, le dio una última mirada a Shampoo en señal que guardara silencio. Viéndolo salir de la habitación, la muchacha apretó sus puños en señal de enojo. Estaba cansada de su rechazo constante, de no ser nada para él.

.

.

* * *

Sueño ranma

* * *

 _Desde mi ventana veía entrar los pequeños pétalos de cerezo que ingresaban y caían lentamente hasta mi escritorio. Estaba cansado, pero sin razón. Lo último que recordaba era la discusión que habíamos tenido con Akane hace unos días y sinceramente no era culpa de ella. Observé mi mano con determinación, levantándola al cielo de la habitación como si deseara alcanzar algo, recordé sus palabras y un escalofrío corrió por mis manos._

"Digan lo que digan continuaré con mi vida Ranma. Verás cómo sigo adelante"

 _Esa boba. Todo estaba claro. Cologne lo había dicho, el doctor Tofú lo había confirmado. El corazón de Akane no palpitaba. Como si se tratase de magia, ella seguía con vida…y sin poder entender, inconscientemente me aparté de ella, queriendo alejarme de la angustia que poco a poco iba apoderándose de mis días. No quería que me viera flaquear, que me viera débil y deprimido. Ella no necesitaba de ello en ese momento, entonces ¿Por qué me apartaba de Akane? Inconscientemente tenerla a mi lado me hacía sentir incómodo. Quería ocultarme de ella, porque cada vez que mi mirada se apoderaba de sus ojos avellana, deseaba no contener las ganas de abrazarla y gritar el peso que sentía mi corazón en ese momento ¿Pero qué podía hacer por ella? Debía encontrar una solución…_

 _Finalmente y hundido en mis patéticos pensamientos recorrí el pasillo del segundo piso para encontrarme con Kasumi quien luchaba con el polvo que sacaba de su habitación. En ello escucho como un montón de cajas cayeron encima de ella. Rápidamente ingreso._

-¡Kasumi!¿Te encuentras bien?

 _Y la vi entre un montón de fotografías, libros cubiertos de polvo, tosiendo delicadamente mientras trataba, con sus manos, hacer circular un poco el aire._

-Ranma-kun…cof, cof, cof!...estoy bien no te preocupes.

 _Me senté a su lado y le ayudé a recoger lo que había en el piso. Después de un buen rato, bajo su cama y como si una pequeña luz me llevara hacia donde ella, una fotografía de Akane cuando pequeña me llama la atención. Vestía un gi enorme, con su cabello corto y mirada de pocos amigos. Sin quererlo solté una risa al verla._

-Al parecer siempre ha sido igual…de bonita…- _al dar cuenta lo que había dicho, rápidamente tapé mi boca con ambas manos._

-Oh! Una fotografía de Akane-chan. Tienes razón, se ve muy linda, si quieres podemos ver más…

-Nah…para qué querría ver yo más fotos de esa boba…- _pero mis palabras quedaron en mi boca tras ver a Kasumi hojear lentamente un viejo álbum de fotos de Akane y de la familia Tendo ¿Cuánto no conocía de ella? Momentos que no tuve la posibilidad de compartir con ellos, que desconocía totalmente…me sentía derrotado de alguna manera._

-Mira…acá aún mantenía su cabello largo- _noté como la mirada de Kasumi se llenó de nostalgia y la mía también._

-Aún no llegábamos con papá...-comenté inconsciente.

-En ese tiempo Akane chan siempre estaba malhumorada, aunque no contara mucho sus cosas y pasara todo el tiempo encerrada en el dojo, su corazón siempre fue muy fácil de leer…

 _¿Estará hablando de Tofú? Tomé las fotos y las observé detenidamente. Su ceño fruncido, su pelo azul en una cola baja, su mirada desviada hacia el televisor y sus pechos planos. Toda una adolescente. Sin embargo, a la siguiente, noté que no estaba sola en la fotografía, el doctor estaba un poco más atrás sonriendo como un bobo al lado de Kasumi y las mejillas de Akane, dejaban ver un leve tono rosa en ellas. Sin desearlo, me molesté. Dejé la foto bajo los álbumes tratando de olvidar que en el corazón de Akane, Tofú, siempre sería su primer amor. Rebusqué entre las demás fotografías y noté que no había ninguna de nosotros. Del viejo, de mí. Como si la vida de los Tendo se hubiera estancado en el tiempo. Más molesto me hacía sentir._

-¿Te puedo contar un secreto Ranma kun? – _preguntó Kasumi de forma tímida y dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaba, ayudándome a salir de mi enojo._

-Cla...claro…

-Desde que el tío Genma y tú llegaron a vivir con nosotros, Akane chan, cambió. Su linda e inocente sonrisa que tenía de niña, volvió. No sé si serán ideas mías, pero creo que tú le ayudaste a cambiar Ranma.

-¿Yo? Pero…por qué…lo dices…- _no podía sostener la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento._

-Por eso te pido, que sigas construyendo hermosos recuerdos junto a ella y junto a nosotros- _sonrío._

 _Me sentía extrañamente bien tras escuchar las palabras de Kasumi. Seguir construyendo recuerdos junto a ella, es lo que más deseaba en ese instante, pero ¿Cómo lograrlo? Si el tiempo se estaba acabando…_

-Mira lo tarde que es…pronto será la hora de la cena – _noté como, elegantemente la mayor de las hermanas Tendo se levantaba del suelo de la habitación, para luego entregarme algo en mis manos con una gran sonrisa_ \- esta fotografía es muy especial, por eso te la entrego Ranma kun.

 _Esperé que saliera de la habitación para darle un vistazo a lo que me había entregado. La giré con temor y no pude creer lo que esa fotografía significaba. Transformado en mujer, con el traje blanco arruinado, me encontraba al lado de Akane vestida de novia, con el pelo desarreglado y las mejillas empolvadas. Ambos reíamos con ganas. Tras la boda que no fue, tras no poder conseguir la solución a mi maldición, tras la llegada de los locos de Nerima y la guerra que se armó, juntos, cercanos, finalmente nos reíamos de la situación. En el día de nuestra boda, estábamos juntos, sin peleas ni discusiones, disfrutando del poco tiempo que estuvimos uno al lado del otro._

 _Y sin tener que pensar mucho más, Kasumi me había dado la respuesta. Sin importar cómo, cuándo, ni lo que ocurriera en un futuro, seguiría viviendo con Akane estas y mil locuras más. El tiempo corría y solo deseaba estar a su lado. Si en ese álbum no habían fotografías de nosotros, me encargaría de capturar cientos de ellas. Sonreí con entusiasmo y salí en dirección a su habitación._

 _Con paso seguro me planté frente a su puerta y la golpeé. He estado escondiéndome de ella como un cobarde, por sentirme culpable e inútil de encontrar la forma de devolverle la vida que perdió. Golpeo con más fuerza y clamo su nombre._

-Entra Ranma.

 _Le escucho decir. Me lleno de valentía para tener la suficiente confianza de lo que haría. Tras ingresar la veo, de espaldas sentada en su escritorio. En silencio me siento en su cama y observo el lugar._

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Para qué me buscabas? – _preguntó sin dirigirme la mirada, concentrada en lo que estuviera haciendo._

-Bueno, yo quería…- _la ansiedad me ganaba como siempre, por qué cuando se trataba de Akane todo era más difícil._

-Si vienes a disculparte por lo del otro día, por ser un mal agradecido, desconsiderado y bruto, no te preocupes, ya se me olvidó.

-Ja! Ya veo como se te olvidó el asunto, eres una rencorosa Akane.

 _De un momento a otro siento en mi rostro el golpe de un pequeño lápiz, que ni siquiera llegó a doler. Aún no recupera su fuerza, aunque mantiene la misma vitalidad de siempre. Sin pensar, tomé el lápiz que me arrojó y sonreí._

-¿Por qué sonríes como un tonto? Es solo un lápiz. Y de verdad ya te perdoné. Ahora puedes irte de mi habitación.

-No me iré sin antes una respuesta- _Me levanté de un saltó y me acerqué hasta su escritorio. Giré su silla para que me viera de frente._

-Estás raro…vamos Ranma, dime qué quieres…

-Mañana, salgamos.

 _Noté su rostro sorprendido. Su ojos avellanos abiertos de par en par, su boca entre abierta y su respiración agitada. Por mi parte, cada segundo que pasaba me volvía más ansioso y sentía como mis mejillas se acaloraban._

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo que oíste! Quiero que mañana me acompañes a…bueno tú ya sabes a qué...

-¿De verdad? ¿De verdad irás conmigo al Hanami? ¿Ranma?- _su mirada se llenó de ilusión, de emoción, parecía una niña pequeña._

-Me…me gustaría que, bueno, yo…tú, nunca hemos…salido…y te escuché que querías ir…entonces…

-¡Por supuesto! Claro vamos- _veo que se levanta de su silla y se dirige a su clóset con rapidez-_ dónde lo habré dejado…

-¿Qué…qué buscas?

-Pues mi kimono tonto…- _notaba como sacaba de su ropero cientos de prendas las que caían encima de mi rostro y pude apreciar cómo, Akane, seguiría siendo siempre la misma sin importar su nueva condición. Mi corazón se llenó de esperanza al verla tan viva y alegre. En ello y sin pensar en lo que hacía, tomé de su antebrazo llamando su atención._

-Akane…

-¿Mmm? Oye, si te preocupa que me vaya hacer cargo de la comida, no te preocupes que no iba a hacerlo de todas maneras.

-Prométeme, que no harás mayores esfuerzos y que si te sientes cansada me lo dirás. No me ocultes nada.

-Pero…Ranma…- _Vi como apartó su brazo de mi agarre y me observó molesta_ -No me gusta que me veas con lástima. De verdad me siento bien, solo deja de mirarme así…

-Comeré lo que cocines, te prometo, que comeré todo lo que me prepares, pero prométemelo.

 _Y la vi sonreír. Una sonrisa genuina y divertida. Finalmente asintió a mi petición._

-Está bien! Pero me lo acabas de prometer, te comerás todo ¿Eh? ¡Sin reclamar y te tragarás todas tus palabras al ver como he mejorado!

-Ja! Eso ni tú te lo crees boba – _de un brincó me acercó hacia la puerta._

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

-Pues a la farmacia, me aseguraré de comprar medicina para no enfermar- _y antes de sentir la explosión de furia salgó corriendo de allí._

-¡RANMA!- _la escuché gritar mi nombre, y sonreí victorioso. Mañana sería un gran día y todo debía ser perfecto._

* * *

Fin sueño ranma

* * *

.

.

El suave sonido de los latidos del corazón del azabache, quien se encontraba entre sábanas blancas y una camilla de hospital, eran fijamente vistos por la mujer de cabellera castaña. Nabiki, observaba atenta como se marcaba el pulso de quien fue su ex amante.

Tomó una de las manos del joven y la apretó con fuerza.

-Qué está sucediendo…Ranma…- dijo Nabiki mientras observaba las largas pestañas del muchacho, quien pareciera que estuviera soñando con algo sumamente agradable. En ello, escucha el abrir de las puertas corredizas de la habitación y suelta rápidamente la tozuda mano del azabache.

-Hijo...aún no despiertas ¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió acá? – preguntó Nodoka, molesta y con una bolsa plástica en sus manos.

-No tengo idea, de seguro se metió en problemas, como siempre…-respondió Nabiki dando una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, no sería la primera vez que estamos en esta situación…es la mala suerte que heredó de su padre.

Ambas se conocían hace bastante tiempo. Fue gracias al apoyo de la familia Kuno que Nodoka y Ranma pudieron salir adelante y olvidarse del pasado. La mujer estaba completamente agradecida de la ayuda que les habían brindado, sin embargo desconocía la relación que mantenía su hijo con la muchacha.

-¿Qué lleva en sus manos Nodoka san?

-Son las cosas personales de Ranma, me las entregaron las enfermeras. Espero que despierte pronto, sino todo esto será impagable.

Nabiki observó la bolsa plástica y reconoció el abrigo del joven. En seguida recordó el diario que se había encontrado, el diario de aquella mujer que se encontraron en el pasillo, aquella mujer por quién Ranma hace un día corría desesperado a su encuentro. Debía recuperar ese diario, como fuera. Necesitaba respuestas de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Nodoka san, usted conoce a la mujer que nos encontramos…

-¡Ah! ¿Hablas de Akane chan? Es una de las cuidadoras de infantes del jardín infantil. Creí que sus crisis habían disminuido pero al parecer…no ha recuperado su salud del todo – mencionó Nodoka sin darle importancia a sus palabras mientras abría las cortinas de la sala.

-Qué…¿Ella está enferma? …- preguntó Nabiki impaciente por la respuesta.

-Es una joven muy bella pero con una triste historia. Hace unos años perdió a su esposo en un accidente automovilístico. Él…la protegió y gracias a eso, Akane chan pudo seguir viviendo. Sabemos que aún no está recuperada del todo, pero a pesar de su triste historia sigue siendo una joven valiente y amable.

-Así que perdió a su esposo…

-Espero que algún día encuentre a un hombre que la haga feliz y pueda continuar con su vida. Si conoces a alguien Nabiki, no dudes en presentárselo ¿si?

-Ah…sí claro, claro. Nodoka san ¿Me presta las cosas de Ranma? Las dejaré dentro del armario.

-Claro, acá tienes. Eres muy amable.

Sigilosamente Nabiki revisó una por una las prendas del muchacho. Y finalmente lo encontró. En sus manos estaba el pequeño diario de color amarillo con flores secas de portada. Dando una sonrisa triunfante, salió de la sala.

* * *

.

.

.

.

En otra de las habitaciones del hospital, una mujer de cabellos azules abría con pesar sus ojos. Aún sentía un dolor agudo en la cabeza. Ya acostumbrada a ellos trató de incorporarse, sin embargo la voz de un muchacho llamó su atención.

-Señora Ono, no se levante aun por favor.

Era un muchacho de cabellera castaña, ojos azules profundos y sonrisa amable. Llevaba puesto un traje azul, bata blanca y un etetoscopio al cuello. En sus manos sostenía una carpeta.

-¿Qué…qué ocurrió?- preguntó desorientada.

-Te desmayaste en la entrada. Una mujer amable te trajo.

-Debe haber sido la señora Nodoka…- Akane sin dar cuenta tomó su cabeza y frotó fuertemente sus cabellos- no puedo creer que sea su madre ¡No entiendo nada!

El joven doctor la observaba con cara curiosa. El aspecto de la mujer le parecía de lo más gracioso, sus cabellos desarreglados, su cara somnolienta. De pronto dejó escapar una pequeña risa logrando que la mujer le tomará atención. Frunciendo el ceño lo observó.

-Y usted…es…

-Shinnosuke, soy el encargado de urgencias de esta hora, trabajo con la doctora Kounji. Revisamos su expediente y estuvo involucrada en un accidente de tráfico hace unas 8 horas atrás.

-Ah…sí…

-¿Te sientes mal aún? – atrevidamente el muchacho colocó sus manos en el cuello de la mujer.

-¡Oye! Qué pretendes acercándote así.

-Calma, sólo deja revisar algo…

El muchacho comenzó a bajar desde el cuello de Akane, tocando cada una de sus vértebras. Luego tomó el estetoscopio y lo acercó a su pecho.

-Tu respiración se escucha bien, un poco acelerado tus latidos del corazón…pero…todo bien señora Akane Ono.

Al escuchar su nombre completo de los labios del muchacho, lo recordó.

-Tu nombre me suena familiar…

-Al fin te acuerdas de mí. Éramos compañeros con Tofu hace unos años en el hospital, creí que me reconocerías enseguida. Estoy un poco decepcionado.- respondió el hombre dejando salir un suspiro de sus labios.

Compañeros de la universidad y mejores amigos de práctica, Shinnosuke con Tofu compartieron los últimos años de estudio y juntos iniciaron su carrera profesional. Como mejores amigos, escuchó hablar de Akane desde hace años, aunque solo la vio en una ocasión, durante el funeral de Tofu Ono. En ese momento sus ojos avellanas llenos de melancolía lo capturaron, tanto su atención como su alma. Sin embargo un sentimiento de culpa lo embargó y prefirió salir corriendo de allí. No podía traicionar a su amigo de esa manera, pero el destino la ponía frente a sus ojos una vez más ¿Debería tomar esta oportunidad?

-Disculpa, la verdad es que últimamente todos mis recuerdos están un poco desordenados…-respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa.

-Si quieres, podemos ir afuera a que tomes un poco de aire fresco…y…conversar sobre cómo te has sentido, de todo…

-¿Me está dando el alta doctor?

-Hahaha, solo por 15 minutos ¿te parece?

Ayudada por Shinnosuke, Akane se levantó de la camilla y ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la sala. Sin embargo, en el despacho estaba Nabiki de brazos cruzados esperando que la peliazul apareciera.

Akane se sintió amenazada ante la mirada aguda de la mujer, quien con paso seguro se acercó a ellos.

-Akane, vengo a conversar contigo – dijo Nabiki sin tomar en cuenta la presencia del doctor.

-Tú quien…

-Con Nodoka San te trajimos a urgencias ayer por la noche, ¿no lo recuerdas? – ante su pregunta vio como la mujer peliazul movía su cabeza para ambas direcciones a modo de negación- bueno, da igual – la castaña sacó de su cartera el libro amarillo y se lo enseñó.

-Ese libro ¿Cómo lo tienes tú? ¿Quién eres?

-Solo te lo vengo a devolver…- Nabiki dio una mirada al mesón de enfermeras y le devolvió la vista a la peliazul – pero primero debes responderme algunas cosas, señora Ono.

-Cla…claro…- Akane dio una sonrisa a Shinnosuke y una reverencia – Senpai, conversemos en otra ocasión, creo que debo solucionar esto…

-No te preocupes, solo no te alejes del hospital. Debemos hacerte un nuevo chequeo médico antes de darte el alta por completo.

-Sí. Prometo no escapar.

Desde lejos Shinnosuke, observó con detención como ambas mujeres se retiraban del lugar en silencio. Dudoso de su decisión, el hombre se dirigió a la estancia de enfermería para continuar con su trabajo.

.

.

* * *

Sueño Ranma

* * *

 _El sonido de la cámara instantánea interrumpía nuestra conversación, sin embargo deseaba poder capturar todo momento de este día. Los pétalos de flor de cerezo caían elegantes a nuestro alrededor. En ese kimono color rosa con detalles verdes, Akane resplandecía entre la multitud. Alegre e inquieta, disfrutaba del Hanami a mi lado ¿Por qué tardé tanto tiempo? Estaba embelesado ante sus movimientos, mi corazón latía con fuerza. Era incontrolable ¿Me estaré enamorando de ella?_

-¡Ranma! No sabía que te gustaban tanto las fotografías…¿puedo verlas?- _frente mío estaba ella, sonriente. Me impresionó lo cercana que estaba y como un tonto me aparté._

-No las puedes ver y es un trabajo que me dio Nabiki, asi que no es que me guste esto de las fotos.

-Ya veo…por eso me invitaste ¿Te lo pidió Nabiki?

-¡NO! Digo…no, solo…- _para escapar de la vergüenza rasqué fuertemente mi cabeza y aparte la mirada._

-Bueno, está bien. No es necesario que te esfuerces tanto...¿Vamos a comer? Pronto serán los fuegos artificiales…

-Claro...

 _Caminamos por el sendero de cerezos y encontramos un lugar entre la multitud. Sentados uno al lado del otro, una inquietante calma nos rodeaba. Hace semanas que los locos de Nerima habían dejado de perseguirnos. Tal vez, como dijo Ukyo, estaban esperando el momento en que Akane ya no estuviera...Noté como los palillos se cayeron de mis manos al pensar en ello y fijé mi mirada azulgrisácea en ella ¿Qué akane no estuviera? ...Cómo eran capaces de decir algo así. Sin embargo recordé el encuentro que tuve con Cologne hace unos días._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"No puede ser…"

"Lo siento querido yerno, pero el corazón de la joven Tendo está cada día más débil, debes estar preparado..."

"Qué quiere decir vieja momia, qué ella…"

"Así es, justamente lo que piensas. La existencia de esa joven es breve, paulatina, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estará viva, porque parte de su existencia se quedó allá en China"

"No lo permitiré"

"Lo siento nuevamente querido yerno, hay cosas que los humanos no podemos manejar, el fin de la vida o el inicio de una nueva. Son cosas del destino que está más allá de nuestras manos"

"Debe haber alguna otra solución aparte del , algo que yo pueda hacer por ella…algo que me saque esta maldita culpa…

"Todo tiene un riesgo Ranma Saotome, y debes saber que para ganar algo debes sacrificar otra cosa. Y no cualquier cosa. Sino lo más importante para ti"

.

.

.

 _Lo más importante para mí...pero si lo más importante para mí está frente mio...me di dos golpes en la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza ¿Desde cuándo...desde cuándo, comencé a darme cuenta de lo importante que era ella para mí?_

 _-_ Ranma...estás distraído, si te preocupa la comida, está bien. No es necesario que comas. _..- noté como frunció su ceño, estaba molesta y tenía todo de su lado para estarlo. Desde que habíamos salido de casa más que compartir con ella, me ensimismaba en mis pensamientos._

-¡Bah! No le tengo miedo a nada niña boba. Crees que me rendiré ante estos bocados de...¿sushi? ¿onigiri? ¿rocas?

-¡Eres un tarado! ¡Son croquetas de carne! Y si te vas a seguir burlando de ellas, prefiero que no tengas el honor de comerlas.

-Dame para acá marimacho – _tomé con rapidez la caja de bento y acerqué una croqueta a mi boca. Mis manos temblaban y es que, en realidad, no hay peor enemigo que la comida que prepara Akane...pero está mi honor en juego. Noté como su mirada fija daba cuenta de cada uno de mis movimientos. Estaba emocionada y contenta. No sé cómo lo logré, pero rápidamente la croqueta de carne se había ido directo a mi estómago._

 _3_

 _._

 _2_

 _._

 _1_

 _Y nada malo había ocurrido, no me dolía el estómago, no sentía nauseas ni ganas de correr. Por primera vez, por primera vez la cocina de Akane sabía bien y no hablaba de unas galletas. Habló de comida de verdad. Me quedé en silencio unos momentos meditando qué había ocurrido._

-Ran...¿Ranma?¿Qué ocurre? No me digas qué me equivoqué otra vez...¿Habrá sido mucho salsa de soya o tal vez condimento? ¡Ranma háblame por favor!

 _Y de un momento a otro, no sé si habrá sido por lo atónito que estaba debido al milagro de la comida de Akane, pero ahí estaba tomándola de sus hombros, viéndola fijamente._

-Akane...

-¡Ya no digas nada! ¡Si no te gustaron mejor que te quedes callado!

-Estaban...estaban buenas, no, más que eso, deliciosas...

-Lo...lo... dices...¿En serio? – _vi su cara iluminada por mis palabras._

-¡Sí! No sé qué truco habrás usado esta vez, pero realmente, ¡realmente estaban muy sabrosas!

-¿Cómo qué truco? Como si hubiera usado el agua de Ryusengawa como para que mi cocina sepa bien...bobo...- _En un segundo, como un rayo, sentí la respuesta que estaba buscando: agua de la vida, es lo que necesitamos. Tomé de sus hombros con más fuerza llamando la atención._

-Ranma...¿Por...qué me miras así?

-¡Eso es Akane! ¡Podemos mantenerte con vida!

-Eso es...imposible.. _.- sorprendida ante mis palabras, llevó sus manos a sus labios tratando de procesar lo que acabábamos de descubrir. El agua de Orochi, si bebe del agua Akane podrá mantenerse con vida. Sentía como la angustia abandonaba mi cuerpo, mi corazón latía fuerte de alegría. Ella no me dejaría, no se iría de mi lado._

 _Una ráfaga de viento pasó entre nosotros y las flores de cerezo cayeron a nuestro alrededor. Nos miramos fijamente, ya nada nos separaría. Podríamos crear cientos de recuerdos más como éste, como otros tantos que quería solo compartir con ella. Ver sus ojos de esperanza estrujaron mi corazón y de un salto sorpresivo la rodeé entre mis brazos con fuerza._

 _El cielo se cubrió de colores y gracias al sonido ensordecedor de los fuegos artificiales me atreví a hacer lo que ni en sueños creí poder lograr. Toqué sus labios, unos segundos que se transformaron en infinito. Y es allí cuando te das cuenta de las cosas importantes. Las conversaciones a escondidas, las risas de madrugada, el agotamiento tras la práctica, las peleas sin sentido que llevan a los abrazos, las cosas diminutas que causan emociones gigantescas._

 _Aparté mi rostro lentamente, con vergüenza y sin creer lo que había ocurrido entre ambos. La observé decir nada, hablándole con los ojos exhaustos de palabras no dichas, pero de intenciones claras. La seguiré mirando, así, de esta manera profunda y ahogada, tratando que entienda todo sin necesidad de decir._

 _Finalmente sentí sus brazos rodear mi espalda tibia, un abrazo tan fuerte que logró por segundos tranquilizar la guerra interna que llevaba. Un abrazo que daba final a esta angustia, al final del miedo. Un abrazo que dice más que un beso._

 _Sin embargo, en ese momento no tenía idea de lo que ocurriría._

 _Era de despedida. De punto final._

* * *

Fin del sueño

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para qué vamos a detenernos en cuánto tiempo llevo sin actualizar, ya es común en esta historia. Sin embargo y por esa misma razón, agradezco de corazón a todas las personas que lo siguen leyendo, dejan sus mensajes de cariño y se interesan por esta historia.

El próximo capítulo es el reencuentro de Akane y Ranma...¡será muy emocionante! Por mientras les dejo un texto del siguiente episodio:

-Dime por qué te niegas a aceptarlo…-preguntó el azabache.

Ranma estaba demasiado cerca al cuerpo de la mujer, sentía que su alma ya no le pertenecía, tenía que tocarla, solo se sentiría completo al saber que ella si era real. Que no era solo parte de su imaginación. Que ella era a quién estaba buscando.

-Yo…no se…

-Akane, por favor…

 **¡Kyaa! Saludos a mis trastornadas por los fics! The best group in the world! hahaha**


End file.
